


back again...

by animefan_103



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Endings For Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan_103/pseuds/animefan_103
Summary: She was going to need him.  He needed her only didn't know it.  The kami need them.  Together they make are a force to be reckoned with.Sorry about the spelling i will fix that.





	1. Taisho's restart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

The darkness pushed down on him. There was a horrible stillness that it seemed to suck out his soul a little at a time. There was no feelings, no life, no air, no memories, no voices, no knowledge of time or anything. Inu no Taisho had no idea how much time had passed, only that he had been gone a long time and not that long at the same time.

All of a sudden there was memories, youki, his specifically, life air breath and a very bright blinding light. Taisho blinked and squinted against the sun's harsh rays that he hadn't seen in two hundred years. He was alive and well, although he didn't know why. There had to be a reason. Right?  
“Inu no Taisho, in two years a young woman will becoming through the bone eaters well and she will fight Naraku. She will have need of you before the battle with Naraku. You have two years to train, home and guide this wonderful daughter of ours. She was created with this specific thought in mind. Inuyasha will be there for her till after the battle when he abandons her, however Sesshomaru will start to look at her differently, although he will not wish to be bonded to her. You, however, have no bond and you have been dead for over two hundred years. She will need a home as shes not from this time. Shes from five hundred years in the future and will feel lost and alone at times. She needs someone to be there for her and listen to all her troubles, even if they are childish and small to you, they will not be to her. This is also our way of allowing her to grow up. She will suffer a lot of hurt and discomfort, you will be her hid away. Be there for her, she will need you. She will be coming through with Mistress Centipede. Sesshomaru can not be there for her, as he will have the Western lands to rule and a young girl will become his ward. Do not interfere on these things. Just be there for our daughter. This is what we command you. This is what you must do to keep your life you have been granted yet again, Inu no Taisho,” the Kami commanded him.

“I will do my best by her, Kami. In this I give you my word,” Taisho said. 

He headed to his secret spot in the Western lands, know that sooner or later Sesshomaru would notice him and seek him out to ask why he was back. Although the Kami didn't say he couldn't say anything, he didn't want to tell his son why he was back. 

He found his shiro, and brought down the barrier that surrounded and found it in a perfect state of being. His servants were still there and so where all his guards. This was perfect. He would get a room ready for her and start preparing for her. There were now a ton of questions in his head about his new ward that he would have asked if it wasn't the Kami that were talking to him about her. What did she look like? What was her favorite color? What was she like? What kind of foods did she like? Was she a traditional woman or not? There were so many things he should have asked but didn't. He didn't understand why he was so excited about meeting her. Was it because he now had a purpose that he didn't have before? Taisho was confused about his sudden interest in a girl he knew nothing about. He knew that if he fell in love with another human that it would bring more shame to his sons. However she was the Kami's daughter, that must mean she had power. 

No, Taisho thought to himself, she will be my ward and nothing more. That's the way it has to be, as she is the Kami's daughter. He didn't want to be the one that brought that anger down on his head if he broke her heart by accident. 

He pitted the fool that would mate her. The poor male was always going to have to be on his toes and keep her happy and wanting for nothing. Poor fool, Taisho thought, I am just glad that it's not going to be me. He had learned his lesson with Izayoi, and how it all started and ended with her, and his second son Inuyasha. He didn't even get to meet his second son because of how that all turned out. He wasn't going to risk his second life and do that all over again. 

With those thoughts in his head he ordered about his servants getting things prepared for when his ward came and would be in her rooms. He also got construction underway for a new bathing area for her and her female companions if she had any, and additional rooms in the family wing of his shiro so that she wouldn't be so far away in case something happened to her but not so close so that if he wanted he could have a female there. 

On a whim he also got his intendeds rooms done as well. If the Kami gave him new life surely they didn't expect him to live alone, and pack-less. He tried to make his shiro less masculine but it wasn't working for him. He was a male down to his core and anything that changed, he didn't like and thought was off. He had kept the colors of the West because he loved them and didn't think that his ward would mind them either. Although he preferred the blues more then the other colors and made that the dominate color of his shiro. He really hoped that she like it and wouldn't ask him to change to much. 

Taisho sighed. He was actually a little scared of this change and needed someone to speak to about it, but couldn't think of a single soul that he could. He didn't have a lot of friends due to the fact that he was powerful and fell in love with a human and then died. He should go see Totosai and get a couple swords made from his fangs again. Also see if Myoga was with him, and maybe bring Myoga back to his shiro for someone to talk to while waiting for his ward.

As soon as the shiro was underway he went to Totosai's mountain to see if he could get swords made for himself. Then, on a whim, got him to make two little daggers for his ward that was coming. He didn't know if she would proficient in any weapons but he would make sure she at least had some type of protection.


	2. kagome

How did she get here? Where was here? Where was that thing that brought her here? Where was the boy that was pinned to the tree? Opening her eyes, and looking around she still didn't know where she was. The room was beautiful though. It was done in pinks and purples her favorite colors. The walls where white with sakura tree painted on the walls, with some petals falling down the walls. It was so beautiful and whimsical. Sakura trees where her favorite trees with the pretty pink and white blossoms that floated on the wind like feathers. 

She still didn't know where she was or what she was doing here. She was starting to get scared, so she bolted from the house and ran for all she was worth. She just hoped that she was going in the right direction. She wanted to go back home, and stay there. The well, she had to get back to the well. She only hoped that it would take her home and not somewhere else. It was just getting light out so hopefully nothing would be out to get her. She didn't want to find that boy, anything or anybody else. She couldn't out run him but she could and would get a hell of a good start. Then when she was home safe in her mothers arms she could believe that this was all a bad dream and that it never really happened. Although her side hurt like a mother. She looked at her side and remember that the centipede thingy ripped something out of her. The jewel called the shikon no tama, the monsters wanted it according to the boy. Who was Kikyo and why did the boy keep calling her that? 

“Who cares?” Kagome said out loud. There was no reason for her to worry about it anymore she was going home and she was going home NOW! She must have been going the right way because she saw the well. She went and jumped in only to hit the bottom with a sickening crunch to her one ankle. She shouldn't have ran all that way. Now she was hurt really badly with no way of getting out of the well. She was going to die down here.

“Calm down Kagome,” She admonished herself, “there is always a way out of situations, even if it doesn't look like it.” Right, she thought, so whats her way out of this one? She just had to think. Nope she wasn't coming up with anything and now she was hurting more then she could handle. Her ankle was throbbing in time with her heart beat and it was black and blue. She tried to stand to see if it was actually broken or it was just sprained. She collapsed back down the ground. She had been hoping to go home and now couldn't. She gave up and started sobbing. 

There looked to be no way out of here and now she was hurting and scared. The sun was starting to shine but it had yet to hit the well to warm her up and now she was hurt and cold and miserable. She wasn't even from this time period. She couldn't get the medical help she needed either. She doubted that they would be able to set a broken ankle properly here and she might end up stuck with a lame foot. Suddenly she heard foot steps, and became so scared she cried without making a noise at all. She didn't want whoever that was to find her down here, vulnerable. She didn't want to get eaten or dismembered or worse, whatever worse was. The foot steps stopped at the edge of the well waiting for something. No, no , no, Kagome thought, don't find me, don't find me don't find me. Maybe on second thought find me, but be kind and help me out of this stupid well.


	3. The Meeting

Inu no Taisho had been out hunting when he saw her bolt from the house. She was a strong runner. As she ran hell bent from the house, he didn't stop, instead he fallowed her. He was wholly unprepared for her to jump in the well. He heard the crunch on her ankle, and it sounded like she broke her ankle. When he had saw her last night, he knew that he was going to mate her. He didn't know how to convince her though. He was way older then her and not just by a little bit either. She was beautiful though. His beast really, really wanted this to happen. His beast hadn't picked either of his females he had before. Sesshomaru's mother was their parents, and Izayoi was the practical side of himself. His beast made the decision this time and he wanted this female that was freaking out at the bottom of the well.  
Now she was scared, trying to go back home and her ankle was more then likely broken. He had done as the Kami asked and she had everything she needed. Although now he wondered why he didn't get her a bow. She did have miko abilities and they were strong although untrained. He thought that maybe there was someone who was willing to train her that he knew. Then he really thought about it and even though he had been alive for two years he hadn't met anyone because he was just busy preparing for her to come over and be on this side of the well. The Kami must not have told this girl what was going to happen to her and now she was stuck over on this side for the time being. 

Taisho hated when females were hurting. It made him want to hug and cuddle and coddle them. Some how though he didn't think that this female would like that. He would help her though as she was clearly in a lot of pain. How to go about doing this without scaring her more? If he brought her back to the house she just bolted from she was be very angry with him about taking her. However if he hadn't taken her home she would have been killed by other yokai in the forested area she had passed out in. Apparently his second son wanted her dead to, although Taisho had no idea why. Inuyasha kept calling her Kikyo, which she adamantly refused that she was this Kikyo person. Her name was...what was it again? Oh, right Kagome. What strange, fitting, and beautiful name for her. Her black hair and pale skin drew him to her. She wore strange clothes though. He would have to outfit her better, there is no way that he was going to let her go around wearing whatever she was wearing. It was indecent, and everyone could see what she had to offer under that thing. It was unbecoming to one as beautiful as she was. He only wished he had been able to see what color her eyes where. He could already see that she had a fiery spirit that wouldn't allow her to stay down long. 

It wasn't long till he could smell her tears which told him she was crying a lot. He went to the well and heard her. He looked over the edge. 

“Do you need help Cherry?” Taisho asked.

“Cherry? Whose Cherry?” Kagome asked confused as to why this man would be calling her cherry.

“You are,” was the response somewhat muffled because he had moved away, only to climb to the lip and look down again. Then he jumped down into the well.

“Great now we are both stuck because you just had to just jump in here. Why did you do that?” Kagome asked a little snarky from the pain in her ankle.

“I can get us out of here, don't worry Cherry,” the man said with a straight face on the outside. On the inside though he was laughing. He could tell that his nickname for her wasn't going over very well with her. 

“My name is not Cherry. It's Kagome okay?” She snapped a bit. The man smiled, and Kagome could tell that he was laughing at her.

“Humph! Its not funny!” Kagome pouted. Then realized she should just be grateful that someone was here to help her out and not trying to eat, maim or kill her. 

“It is a little bit. To me, you are Cherry, and a beautiful one at that,” the man flirted a bit. Oh gods, Kagome thought, a lecher. The man bent over a picked her up the jumped out of the well. 

“Um. How did you do that? That well happens to be a long way down and very painful to land at the bottom of. I should know. I hit the bottom and may have broken my ankle because of it,” Kagome said.

“Well I am not exactly human, but I am not here to harm you. I am here to help and protect you like I was asked to,” the not human replied. Although he was unsure of what all to tell her. Maybe he should just tell her everything and it would go well. Then again if he told her everything and it didn't go well then he would just die again. He was in a quandary.

“What are you then?” Kagome asked suddenly very curious about her rescuer. She finally looked up at him and just about jolted. He was very handsome, and his eyes were, wow. The softest amber she had ever seen. She wanted to reach out and touch those markings on his cheek. They looked like they would be a different texture then his skin. They looked like they would be softer some how. His chest was solid muscle, what she could tell from he part that she was being held against. 

“I am inuyokai,” the not human said lightly. He looked at her and knew the moment he saw her eyes that he was lost. Her eyes were the most warmest blue he had ever seen. They were like pools of the purest water you had ever seen. He had to look away or he was going to make them both fall by stumbling. “So, woman, what were you doing at the bottom of the well?” he asked playfully, knowing full well what she was doing down at the bottom of that well, but wanted to see how much she would tell him without knowing him.

Something told Kagome that she could trust this non human, and so honesty was the best policy. “I was trying to get home,” she said starting to cry again as her ankle was so sore and she wanted her mother. Even at 15, there was nothing like a mothers comfort when you were sore or not feeling well or just plain out of your element. She was all of those things.

“Trying to get home?” the non human asked curious. 

“Yes, home. Something came up that well where I am from and dragged me down it. The well brought me here. Now I am hurt and I want to go home,” Kagome said crying harder now.

The non human started doing a purring growl that was comforting to her and reminded her of Buyo. That stupid cat, this whole thing was his fault. If that cat hadn't gone into the well house, she wouldn't be here. Kagome started to relax into the non human and was calm for the first time since coming here.

“Whats your name? I can't keep referring to you as the non human in my head anymore. I am starting to find it a little disrespectful to my rescuer,” Kagome asked.

“I go by Taisho,” He said with a bit of a smirk.


	4. The first three...

“I know a miko that might be able to help you with your ankle before we leave for my shiro if you wish. Its up to you though, it will be a painful journey if you don't but you don't have to,” Taisho told her.

“Stopping will be a good idea. I don't think that I could handle a journey to far with my ankle the way it is,” Kagome said smartly.

“Good idea,” he said moving toward Kaede's village. Taisho made sure that he knew all the people that lived in the village and surrounding area. He wanted to make sure that his ward would be safe. Although after last night she was not longer his ward but his potential mate. He couldn't chance her safety. The Kami were very specific about that. 

“Alright,” Kagome said softly, hoping they arrived soon as her ankle hurt so bad that it was going to make her cry again.

“Kaede, I have someone here that needs your help. If you have time that is,” Taisho called politely, standing out side her door. He hoped that she was there and that she would have time. He didn't really have time for her to be out.

“HEY WENCH! WHERE ARE YOU?” a new young male called. “YOU PUT THESE BEADS ON ME AND I WANT THEM OFF NOW!” 

“My name is not wench it's Kagome. Why can't anyone around here get it right?” Kagome muttered to herself, not knowing that Taisho had hearing that was far superior to a humans. Taisho chuckled out loud. She was going to be a spite fire, and it was going to be wonderful to get to know her. 

“Whats the matter Cherry?” Taisho asked her, with a smug tone to his voice. He knew he was going to rile her up and make her beautiful eyes flash fire.

“ITS KAGOME!” Kagome shouted at him giving herself away to the other male. 

“Wench I want these stupid beads off right now!” the male voice said. 

“Inuyasha, leave that poor child alone. Ye don't know what shes going through right now. According to Taisho, her ankle is hurt and she needs to be looked at. As for the beads, they are for her safety. Ye are to unpredictable and ye demon bloods get the best of ye,” a gray haired woman came out of the hut and told him.

So that was his second son, Taisho thought. His ears were cute, and he seems strong despite being a hanyo. He lived this long without him maybe he shouldn't revel who he was to this young one. Taisho had missed a lot of his son's life though.

“What?” Inuyasha said looking at Taisho, who wouldn't stop staring at him. 

“Nothing. I don't mean to stare at you..Inuyasha,” Taisho said blinking and slightly shacking his head. There was a way that he could revel who he was but the young girl and the older miko would have to agree.   
“Please put her inside, Taisho. We need to get the ankle looked at right away,” Kaede said walking back into her hut leading the way. Taisho walked into the hut with Kagome in his arms and put her gently on the floor so that her ankle would be look at her ankle.

Taisho went back outside to see Inuyasha and chat to his second son. “So your name is Inuyasha. For some reason I thought you would be taller, and different some how.”

“What do you mean taller? Who the hell are you?” Inuyasha asked rudely. 

“I am Inu no Taisho. I am your father, and I should be able to help you with your bead problem if you like,” Taisho said.

“What do you mean?” Inuyasha asked getting closer to his son.

“I am your father, so I should be able to suppress your demonic side better then those beads could. My youki should be able to help you out. If it was strong enough for Sesshomaru it should be strong enough for you,” Taisho said with a smile.


	5. The reason

Inuyasha shivered at the smile, it wasn't a kind smile. It was a smile that spoke of death if you made this male angry. This male was like his brother, now he could only hope that he wasn't as much of an asshole as Sesshomaru was. 

“I think I will keep the beads after all, thank you very much,” Inuyasha said. Inuyasha didn't want to owe that male anything, or have him around period. Suddenly Inuyasha was worried about the girl who found him last night. She wouldn't be able to save herself from this male. He didn't want her hurt, emotionally or physically. He didn't know his father and wondered about him.

Suddenly Inuyasha had an idea, he just needed the girl to co-operate. With the idea forming in his head, Inuyasha headed into Kaede's hut and sat beside the girl.

Taisho watched his son, and knew something was up. He gave up on the idea of getting those beads off to fast. He was going to try something with Kagome he just knew it. Well, for now he would just let it go. He doubted Inuyasha could do anything to bad to the girl. He headed to Kaede's hut as well, with his aura and youki concealed. He wanted to hear what his son was going to tell Kagome and see if she went with it.

Kaede had set Kagome's ankle and told the girl to rest for a bit. “Why were ye at the bottom of the well child?” Kaede asked kindly. 

“I was trying to see if I could go home, but the well wouldn't work,” Kagome said tears prickling at her eyes. “Surely ye can feel if the powers of well are working or not?” Kaede asked her. 

“I guess I just wanted to go home so bad I wasn't paying attention. I also woke up in a weird place and I freaked out. I wasn't in the woods anymore I was in a house,” Kagome said remembering why she had run in the first place. “I don't know how I had gotten there or who had brought me there or anything. It was very scary.”

Taisho walked in then and took a seat right next to the girl. “Inuyasha there is a deer outside waiting to be skinned, go skin it. This will be our thanks for taking care of Kagome,” Taisho said to the older miko, as Inuyasha went outside to skin the deer. “Kagome, I had found you out in the woods and didn't want anything to happen to you so I brought you to my shiro. I can understand how that would be unsettling, but I was told to protect you and I will.” Kagome gave him a funny look. “What did I do?” Taisho asked confused about the look she just gave him.

“You have said that twice now but not bothered to explain what you meant by it,” Kagome said frustrated with this whole situation.

“I was brought back to life to protect you by the Kami. They wanted me to provide for you with somethings so I am,” Taisho said not bothering to mention how he felt about her or the situation.


	6. the start...

Kagome looked at Taisho and wondered why they Kami picked him. He was intimidating even though he was kind and gentle. His voice sounded like silk on skin but it could be hard and unyielding to, she would bet her life on it. She didn't want to go anywhere with him, and it didn't matter to her what the Kami said about it either. Then again she didn't want to be with Inuyasha, as he was moody and grumpy all the time.

Taisho looked at Kagome and wondered what was going through her head. She seemed so serious all of a sudden. She also didn't seem like she wanted to go with him or anyone for that matter.   
“I would like it if you went with me to live at my shiro and train there. It will be safe for you and a place for you and your friends to rest during your travels if you wish. I have already talked to Kaede about things so if you have questions or you can ask me or ask Kaede,” Taisho said with a slight smile, walking out and going to help Inuyasha with the deer. 

Kagome looked at Kaede and wondered what she do. “Kaede, what should I do? I can't go home and I am in so much pain. I don't know Taisho or Inuyasha, and yet I am supposed to go live at his shiro? That doesn't make sense to me. What should I do?” Kagome asked more and more confused by the minute. 

“I don't ye all that well child, but if the Kami's say that ye should do, then that's what ye should do,” Kaede responded. “Ye will be safe there and Taisho will not hurt you, he will keep ye safe. Ye should do ye think is best for ye.”

“Well I don't think being by myself is a good idea,” Kagome said thinking about what was going on. “What about the jewel?”

“I think that Taisho will help ye the best,” Kaede said to Kagome. 

“Alright, I will go with him,” Kagome said putting her trust in Kaede and the Kami. 

Taisho looked at his son and wondered how in the hell this boy ever managed on his own. He couldn't skin a deer. Taisho was very confused about his son. He should know how to do these things, if he had spent any time with Sesshomaru.

Kagome tried to get up to call Taisho and let him know that she had decided that she was going to go to his shiro and stay there when she needed to. She was a tiny bit scared of him. He did seem like a nice guy though. Then she began to think about her friends and her family on the other side of that well. Would she ever see them again? Would she ever hug her mother, her brother, her grandfather? How about Buyo?

“Taisho, could you please come in here?” Kagome called out loudly.

“Coming,” he called back gently hoping that her ears would pick it up and that he wouldn't have to yell. He walked into the hut and looked a Kagome. “Was there something you needed Cherry?”

“I will stay with you at your shiro and use it for our rest periods during our journey if that's still alright with you,” Kagome said ignoring the nickname that he gave her.

Taisho gave her a smile, this was wonderful. He was going to be able to get to know her now, and in the comfort of his shiro with her there. He was just going to put her in the rooms she was in before but now he was wondering if he should put her in his intended's rooms. He felt that she was going to be his it was just a matter of time. “Alright,” he said with a smile.

“I think I will come when my ankle has healed then I can walk to your shiro. I don't want to be more of a burden then I already am,” Kagome said trying to be thoughtful to the person that is helping her out.

Inuyasha walked in at that point. “I will carry you,” he grumped. There was no way this girl was going to wait to go somewhere she was going to be safe. He didn't understand why he was so protective of her all of a sudden. Yeah she looked like Kikyo but she didn't act like Kikyo. 

“No that's alright I don't want to put anyone else out,” Kagome said thinking that she was already a burden.

“Either he carries you or I do,” Taisho said sternly. He wasn't leaving her here for however long it was going to be to heal her leg. There was no way. She was safest with him and that was that.

“I don't want to burden people,” Kagome said trying to be respectful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is enjoying this story.


	7. 6 months later...

6 months later...

Kagome shattered the jewel. She felt stupid but what was done is done and there was nothing she could do about it besides. Inuyasha was pissed about the jewel, however he was helping. Then they had met Miroku, and the Sango and Kilala. Kagome had never been more thankful for the kind of Taisho's shiro then she was today. It had been a long day of traveling and Inuyasha whinning like a girl. Finally the whole group had enough and yelled at him to knock it off or they would make him. After that he acted like a sullen, pouty little brat. The rest of the group didn't mind as long as it prevented him from talking and calling Kagome names. They had bigger issues as it was anyway. They had to worry about Sesshomaru trying to kill Kagome. 

The group had found out that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Taisho were related, so they didn't really want to tell Taisho what happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru. They also didn't want to say anything about how Inuyasha treat Kagome. Taisho seemed to really care for her and was way over protective about her getting hurt and her feelings. Sango had shared with Miroku some of her thoughts about it and he seemed to agree. So for now, until Kagome said some, they said nothing about any of it. 

Taisho knew something was up when no one would look at him and tried to be overly happy. The happy was fake, even though they had gotten a few shards of the jewel. Somethingelse happened, and they weren't will to tell him so it had to be about Kagome. They all had noticed that he was way more protective then he should be over the last six months. He didn't always travel with them letting the adventure unfold as it should, but now he was wondering if that was a good idea. If he didn't keep her safe and sound, he wouldn't have a mate, not only that the Kami would take his life one more time. He sometimes wondered if they had wanted him to mate her and that's why they had put that stipulation in. He was starting to fall for her but was a little afraid to approach her as she seemed distant.

Kagome had asked Sango to come for a bath with her as she need to talk to someone about some female issues. So they headed to Kagome's hot spring, Taisho had it built for her. Her and Sango that is. 

“Wow, this feels good after such a long hard day,” Sango said relaxing into the water, waiting for Kagome to get up the nerve to tell her what was going.

“It really does. Its nice to have somewhere to come back to after a day like today,” Kagome said trying to figure out how to tell Sango she was falling for Taisho.

“Okay, Kagome, I know something is on your mind and you are avoiding telling me because you think that I will be offended or something. JUST SPIT IT OUT!” Sango said a lot louder at the end then she needed to be. She was getting sick and tired of people dancing around subjects because she might be offended or judgmental.

“Please, Sango, don't judge me to be a bad person, but I think I am falling for Taisho. I know that he's Inuyasha's Dad, but I cant seem to help it. He's so nice, gentle, caring, protective, and sweet. I don't know what to do,” Kagome said hoping that Sango wouldn't be mad at her or not want to be her friend anymore.

“I know already, Kagome. He also has feelings for you, it's in everything that he does for you. The protectiveness, the providing, making sure you don't get hurt by anyone or anything. That's how Inuyokai show they love someone and want them to be their mates,” Sango said with a smile.

“Oh, I didn't know that,” Kagome said with a small frown. Then she brightened. “Isn't it nice to have a bath without having to worry about anyone trying to peep in on us?” Kagome said laughing.

“Oh, yes it so is. Not having to worry about if we are covered enough by the water and only be able to take a bath at night. Oh and no whining from Inuyasha that we are taking to long. It's bliss,” Sango said also laughing.

The girls were very happy that they had somewhere they could bath without being rushed and having to do it in the dark. They relaxed until the pruned and then hoped out to get ready for dinner. That was the other nicce thing about being in the shiro. They didn't have to hunt and skin their kills, or fish or try and find somewhere to get buy food. Taisho did all that for them.

While the girls were relaxing, Taisho decided that he was going to find out what was wrong with his Kagome. He didn't like her avoiding him and pretending to be happy when she wasn't. He vowed to fix the problem.

“Hoshi, we need to talk,” Taisho said with a bit of a command in his voice making sure there was no room for argument. 

“Alright, Lord Taisho,” Miroku agreed easily not sure how he was supposed to get out this one. He respected Taisho and knew that he was safe here for the most part. However Taisho was also a Lord and a yokai and therefore very dangerous when he felt something or someone of his was threatened. He had a feeling Taisho had picked up on Kagome's true feelings and wasn't happy about and planned to get to the bottom of it, no matter who he had to go through to get it.

Taisho lead the monk through the hallways to a private study that he stayed in when Kagome wasn't there. It kept him sane sometimes just to sit there a read or do paperwork. He hated the thought of her being out there without him, and would sometimes go with them out on the adventures but he also didn't want to inter to much with the time line and how things were going with her. He also wanted to give her some freedom before he asked to be his mate and mother of his pups. She still had a lot to learn before he could ask her that, and he was starting to get impatient.

Tashio gestured for Miroku to sit across from him and took a sit. “What is wrong with Kagome? If you tell me nothing we will be in for a fight,” Taisho said very seriously. “You all were gone for a month and when she comes back she's upset and is pretending to be happy. I will fix whatever is wrong if I knew what was going on.”

Miroku sighed. He knew that he had to tell this very intimidating male what was going. Miroku hated breaking confidences with his friend, Kagome had come to mean a lot to him and he didn't want her not to trust him. However if it came down to he didn't think that Kagome would want him to die because he chose to keep a secret instead of valuing his life. So he began at the beginning with Taisho. The very beginning of when he first started traveling with them that is.

“I notice that Inuyasha seems to have the ability to hurt her feels with ease and doesn't seem to care that he does it either. Then I heard a story from Kagome about Sesshomaru trying to kill her. Seems Inuyasha had tried at one point to. Now that he has Tessagia, he doesn't loose him self to the demon blood anymore, thankfully. He also seems to run after Kikyo who was resurrected by a witch. Although that doesn't seem to bother her as much as disgust her because Kikyo isn't really alive. She only has a part of her soul as Kagome holds the rest of it. Kagome is a really gentle person and it makes me upset that people are able to use her feelings against her and make her feel small and unlovable,” Miroku finished. He hoped that his explanation was good enough for the daiyokai he was sitting across from. When he first started there was an easiness between him and Taisho, now there was tension, and Taisho's eyes had gone slightly pink.

Taisho wasn't happy with his sons in the least bit and planned to have a “chat” with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was a different story, if he had wanted that girl dead, she would be. It seemed to Taisho that he didn't try to kill her so much as get a rise out of his brother and it worked. They were both just stupid pups still. It made Taisho upset that his sons didn't know how to treat a member of the opposite sex properly. Well he would just bring them both to heel if he had to. That thought in his mind, he began to smile, which made the hoshi very nervous.

“Thank you for your truthfulness, hoshi. I have one more question for you. If I bring Inuyahsa to task about what he's doing to Kagome, do you think that it would cause more trouble for her?” Taisho asked looking him straight in the eye.

“Yes, I think it would. He would feel that she went running to his father because she couldn't deal with it on her own. That being said Kagome is going to ended up very broken if it doesn't stop as some point soon. She's much to gentle to endure that kind of nastiness from anyone for to long. She does go home when it gets to much now that the well is working properly for her again. We stay with Kaede when that happens. It's a little to far from the well to get here. We like to stay close, especialy if she decides to come back earlier then she said she would. Sango and I wait for her, most often times at the well it self,” Miroku said truthfully.


	8. Shiro

“I see. I am glad that you and the taijiya are there for her, hoshi. At least she has two good friends to her. I think I am going to start traveling with you all, that way Inuyasha will be kept in check and not be rude and insulting towards anyone. I take it he does with everyone and not just her?” Taisho asked.

“Well, he is known to treat people we help better then her, and Sango and I just put him in his place. However Sango and I are used to this time period as well, where as Kagome is not. Kagome's time is one of peace and gentleness that isn't seen here,” Miroku explained at Taisho's confused look.

“Ah. I see. I also seem to be saying that a lot. There is a reason I ask all these questions hoshi. I think Sango has figured out and probably told you, but in case neither of those things has happened I plan to take Kagome as my mate once all is done with the jewel and Naraku. I have been sent by the Kami to help her and provide somethings for her so that's what it started as. At first I thought she would only be my ward, however that is not the case. I would hate to hurt my second son but to protect her I will do what I have to. As for Sesshomaru, lets make sure we avoid him at all cost. He only wants a sword that would make him weak in the long run away. I will see if he is willing to talk to me about it when and if we come across him in our travels,” Taisho said, feeling odd at having to admit his feelings about Kagome to another. 

“Sango put it together, as she is very knowledgeable about such things. I am only knowledgeable about ki and how to use it if I have to. I don't have much use for the fine knowledge that she possesses. I only need to know how to exercise them and bring relief to families. At least that's how it used to me. Sango is out for revenge and so am I, that being said Kagome is a wonderful person and Sango and I would try our best to not let anything happen to her, if you do not wish to travel with us that is,” Miroku said wondering at the admition from the daiyokai. Why would he fall for Kagome? She was strong yes, but missing a portion of her soul she wasn't as strong as she could be.

“I will travel with you all. I am getting tired of being cooped up in the shiro anyway. I can better protect her out there then in here anyway. I was going to leave that to Inuyasha while on your travels but it appears that I am unable to do that. I don't want her hurt any longer by that idiot I call a son,” Taisho said with a smile, “That and I can hunt and skin effective to feed everyone for weeks so that you have more the fish.”

“Thank you Lord Taisho. It would be an honor to have you on our travels, however its Kagome's choice in the long run. She would be what you would call the alpha of our group. Inuyasha thinks he is but its actually Kagome. We all deffer to her wishes and wants. Our rebellion, if you will against him,” Miroku said with a smile. 

The girls had gotten out of the hot springs and were dressed and sitting in Kagome's receiving room.

“I can picture you with Taisho more then I could with Inuyasha. Inuyasha is getting to be insufferable, and hurtful. I don't understand how Taisho is father to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They are so different from him. He's kind and they both have tried to kill you, Inuyasha more then once. Hes amazing, and Inuyasha insults everyone. I don't think I get it yet,” Sango said singing Taisho's praises.

Truthfully, Kagome was afraid that her friend would hate her for falling for Taisho. Sango was such a dedicated taijiya that sometimes it became a need for her to kill demons. 

“I was afraid to tell you in truth Sango,” Kagome said in a small voice, looking down, ashamed of how she was afraid of her friend. “I still want to be friends with you and I wasn't sure, that I told you, you would still want to be friends with me.”

“WHAT!!!! Why?” Sango asked a little surprised and hurt all at the same time.

“You are so dedicated to being a taijiya that sometimes its like it becomes an all consuming need for you to kill demons. At least that's the way it looks to me. Miroku's, Taisho's and your friendship is the only reason I keep coming back here. I mean besides fixing my mistake to that is, but even that is becoming more trouble then its worth some times,” Kagome sighed, wondering where life was going to take her next.


	9. the well

They had stayed at the shiro for two days and three nights. Kagome had need more then just a night break from the hard forest floor and everyone had agreed. Everyone but Inuyasha that is. He yelled and called her names while his father was out hunting. Taisho returned to see a very angry Inuyasha, on side and a very angry hoshi, and taijiya on the other. Kagome, however, was no where in sight. Taisho scented the emotions in the air to try and figure out where Kagome had gone. It seems that she been crying. Taisho had a scowl on his face wondering what his son had done to his intended's heart this time. He had already passed his kill off to his kitchen staff and wondered if by the end of the day he was going to be back out there killing this to prevent him from killing his second son.

“Hoshi, whats going on? Where is Kagome?” Taisho asked with a bit of anger in his voice, only to get a smug emotional feelings from Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha decided that it was a good idea to attack Kagome and make her feel bad about the jewel yet again. So Kagome went to her room, however when Sango checked on her after a little bit, she was no longer there. We assume she went to the well on her own. Sango and I will be heading in there in a few minutes. We were just making sure that Inuyasha didn't fallow us, just in case Kagome had not gone through yet. She doesn't want to see him right now and made that very clear,” Miroku filled in vaguely.

“Taijiya, whats the rest of the story the hoshi will not tell me?” Taisho demanded.

“Kagome and I were have a private conversation about somethings and Inuyasha barged in. Upon hearing somethings that he was not supposed to he called her a stupid whore and that he hoped that she would just leave and never come back. So Kagome screamed at him and then slapped his face and ran away,” Sango filled in for Miroku as he wasn't there for the whole thing that had happened, “Miroku wasn't trying to deceive you, Lord Taisho, it's just that he wasn't there for the whole thing.” 

Taisho wasn't impressed with his son in the least bit and wondered about this conversation that he had over heard. “Taijiya we will discuss this in a little bit. Take the hoshi, head to the well and try to prevent her from leaving if you can. If you cant try and get a promise to come back in the least amount of time that you can. I need to speak with her about somethings that have come up in the last few days,” He requested nicely.

Both Sango and Miroku bowed, “Yes Lord Taisho.” They headed out with Kilala. 

Taisho then turned to his son. His eyes had gone completely red and he was angry. “Inuyasha, I had hoped that being around us would teach you manners. It hasn't. I think I will send you to Sesshomaru and see if your brother has anyone that can teach you manners. If I cant, and Sesshomaru cant then there is no point in you being here with civilized people and yokai. I am so angry that if I touch you, I will probably kill you. Kagome is going to be my mate and if you have run her off, I will gut you like a fish and leave you for the lesser yokai in the forest. This I swear. You have disgraced me and your blood,” Taisho said backing Inuyasha into the wall. “I love her and have for a while. You treating her like dirt is done. Shape up or don't come back here.”

“She go running to you to fix me?” Inuyasha snarled.

“She hasn't said one bad word to me about you. In fact she doesn't talk to me about you at all. I think shes trying to spare my feelings, so that I don't know how much of a self entitled, self centered brat that you are. You see, Inuyasha, that's what kind, gentle, sweet, wonderful and giving people do. You make me sick, treating her the way that you have since she got here. I know about you trying to kill and never said a word to you thinking that you would get over yourself. I, very much, had wishful thinking. You will be confined to your rooms or my study, when she is here. That's it,” Taisho said calmly although his eyes were still red. “You go near my mate again I will lose my shit.”

Inuyasha stared at his father. He had never hear that male swear or anything, and now not only had he cussed but he confined to his rooms. “This is bullshit! That stupid wench doesn't deserve anyone's loyalty. She promised that she would be with me forever, but then her and Sango were talking about another male that she was going to be talking to about being together,” Inuyasha growled, not noticing that what he said had caught his father's interest. 

“Did you hear what male?” Taisho asked hoping that it was him that they had been talking about.

“No I didn't,” Inuyasha said looking at the floor, not feeling guilty for happened. 

“Then how do you know, that they weren't talking about you hm?” Taisho said with a quirked eyebrow, hoping that hadn't been talking about his son.

“I...didn't think of that,” Inuyasha mumbled now feeling guilty.

“No, you didn't think. You never do when it comes to Kagome, and that's the problem. You don't get to treat her like dirt then walk away,” Taisho growled. “I also meant what I said when I said she was going to be my mate. She will be, I can almost promise you that, Inuyasha. You have your clay pot anyway. I love Kagome and you don't seem to care about anyone else but your self and that thing that you call Kikyo.”

Taisho started walking a way when he heard it. Inuyasha was growling at him, and it was feral. Taisho turned and there was his son with purple marks across his cheeks and red blue eyes. Taisho quirked an eyebrow, was he supposed to be intimidated by this brat and minor transformation? Taisho would have laughed if he wasn't trying to leave so that he could go catch his mate before she ran. He turned all the way around and let his youki come out and press down on his son. “Submit.”

Inuyasha refused at first till the youki hit him harder. “SUBMIT!” His father fiercely snarled his claws raised ready to do damage if he had to. That seemed to be enough to snap Inuyasha out of it for a while anyway. Inuyasha, looking ashamed, turned and ran out of the shiro.

Taisho also left running toward the well instead of his son. He needed to get to Kagome and try to convince her to stay and be with him. He was sure she didn't want to but it was for the best.


	10. the forest

Kagome had run and fallen a few times, and suddenly Sesshomaru was standing in front of her.

“Miko, this one wants to know if you are always this clumsy, or if its because of my brother?” He asked with no feeling in his eyes or voice.

“Why does it matter Lord Sesshomaru?” Kagome said suddenly so physically and emotionally fatigued that she could barely stand. She wasn't all that far from the well and hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't delay her to much longer. She didn't want Inuyasha catching up with her, and making her feel even worse about herself.

“It matters miko,” Sesshomaru said without any inflection of any kind. Truthfully, it didn't matter to him but his father was looking for her and he hoped to delay her enough so that he could catch up with her. What was his fathers interest in humans? Sesshomaru was studying the miko trying to figure it out. Then he reached out and touched her reiki and there it was. There was so much power and untapped potential in this little miko. She was possibly stronger then he was, and that amazed him.

“I don't want to talk about Sesshomaru,” Kagome sighed forgetting honorific. “I am tired and can't deal with anymore. Unless there is something you need to talk about. Can I help you with anything or do you need to talk or something?” Kagome rambled.

“This Sesshomaru dose not talk about what bothers him. This one either kills it or leaves it to lesser yokai,” Sesshomaru said.

“The thing that scares me, Lord Sesshomaru, is that I know your not joking,” Kagome sighed, “I have to go. I don't want Inuyasha finding me. I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru I really, really have to go.” Kagome tried going around Sesshomaru without touching him but he wouldn't let her. Whatever direction she tried to go he would be there blocking his way. Suddenly frustrated beyond what she could handle, she stamped her foot, then sat down and cried.

Sesshomaru blinked, it was not his intention to make the miko cry. He just wanted to delay her long enough for his father to catch up to her and set the wrongs done to her right. Sesshomaru ducked as hiraikotsu came past his head.

“Leave her alone Sesshomaru,” Sango said assuming and attack position around her best friend. Miroku put up a barrier between Sesshomaru and the little miko. 

“Hm.” Sesshomaru said as he turned and left. He had delayed her enough that his father should be there very soon provided his brother didn't give him any troubles. Hearing his father, Sesshomaru grinned. He had done his job for his father, although the miko and her pack would never know. 

“Sesshomaru,” Taisho stopped to great his son.

“Father, this one would suggest you hurry. Your miko is very intent on leaving. This Sesshomaru can only that this one delayed her enough for you,” Sesshomaru said walking away.

“Thank you, son,” Taisho said surprised that his oldest son, who hates ningens, would do that for him.

“Hn,” he said as he continued walking away.

Taisho rushed away, and it wasn't long before he smelled Kagome's cherry scent and her tears. He slowed to a fast walk. What was wrong with his mate now? He walked faster hearing the voices getting further away.

“Kagome, Taisho is going to be here very shortly. He wants to speak to you before you leave again. Please stay at least until you talk to him?” Miroku pleaded with her, hoping Taisho would get here soon. He wasn't sure he could keep Kagome here for much longer at all.

“Miroku, I just want to go home. I don't want to have to deal with this anymore. I can't handle Inuyasha anymore. He makes me feel bad about myself and that's not the way it should be. I am a good person and I always seem to get the short end of the stick and I just cant handle it anymore. I am getting to the point where I hate Inuyasha, even though he supposed to be my friend. The way that it is between us, I cant deal anymore. Actually its more like I wont deal anymore,” Kagome said tears still running down her cheeks.

“Kagome, I think that if you talked to Taisho, that it would be dealt with in a way that you wouldn't have to even interact with Inuyasha. I don't think Taisho would put up with that on your behalf,” Sango said putting her two cents in.

“I don't want to cause problems between father and son. That's not why I am here. I am here because of the jewel. Although I really do love Taisho, I wont make him choose between me or Inuyasha. It's not fair and shouldn't be like that,” Kagome said crying harder then ever. She didn't want to leave Taisho but felt she didn't have a choice.

“Then don't. I choose you, Cherry. I will always choose you,” Taisho said coming into the small clearing they were in. 

Kagome looked up, knowing that she didn't look her best. She knew her eyes were red rimmed from crying so much and maybe her nose was snotty, not that she could tell. “I don't want you to have to choose me or Inuyasha. I just want everyone to get along but he wont and I wont make you pick between us. I cant do that to you, or Inuyasha,” She said sniffling as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Kagome didn't seem to notice when her two friends moved away to give them some semblance of privacy. 

“Ever since the first time I saw you, there hasn't been a choice for me. Its always been you. I want to mate you, Kagome. Your my soulmate, and I have waited so long for you. I already told Inuyasha that he has to stay away from you. He will be confined to his rooms or my study when you are at the shiro and when you are traveling, I will be going with you. I also told him that if I cant get him to learn manners that maybe his brother could. I threatened to send him to Sesshomaru's shiro. Kagome, I wont live my life without you in it. I cant, not now that I have met you. You didn't come between Inuyasha and I, he did. I will sort him out later, right now its about you,” Taisho said looking at her with all the feelings he had for her.

“I don't know what to say. I was just telling Sango the other day that I was starting to having feeling for you and didn't want to cause problems between her and I. I never thought that it would Inuyasha that I would have problems with. I want to be with you to, Taisho,” Kagome said shyly getting to her feet. 

Taisho grabbed her waist gently and pulled her to him. He buried his face in her hair and neck taking in her scent and how she felt in his arms. “Please don't leave. Stay here, we will work something out about Inuyasha,” he said with his face still buried. He had this fear that she was going to say no, and that she was going to leave.

“I...I will stay with you,” Kagome said as he pulled back and looked at her. Taisho bent his head, giving her time to pull away if she wanted, to kiss her. It was Kagome's first kiss. 

As Taisho kissed her, he opened his mouth slightly so that he could run the tip of his tongue against the seem of her lips asking her to allow him in. She did allow him and they both groaned. His tongue gently touched hers trying to encourage her to play with his. It took a small amount of time for her to respond with her tongue but once she did, it was a little bit of heaven to Taisho. The taste of her was intoxicating.

Kagome got her first kiss and what a first kiss it was. His lips were soft and gentle just like the male himself. He was careful and considerate to how she felt and didn't push for more then she could give. So when he used his tongue against the seem of her lips she let him in. He tasted like the wilds that surrounded his lands. He played gently in her mouth with his tongue. She felt him touch his tongue to hers and was unsure of what to do. She allowed him to keep playing in hers so that she could feel what he was doing and do it back to him. She touched her tongue to his shyly. He groaned and pulled her even closer with one hand while he tangled his fingers into her hair and tilted her head to get a better angle on the kiss. He deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into her mouth feeling out all the areas he could. He felt her wrap her tongue around his fang and then put it into his mouth. He wanted her so bad, he became hard. He brought her even closer to his body allowing her to feel the effect the kiss had on him, that she had on him. Yes, he had two pups, but the women who were the mothers didn't make him feel the way that Kagome did. He had to break the kiss before he took her on the forest floor in front of her friends.

In the woods just before the clearing there was someone watching them, and their heart was jealous over the fact that Taisho had what he wanted.


	11. Leaving...

He let the jealousy flow like a water fall over him. He was going to have that beautiful girl. Kagome, her friends said her name was. He was going to take her away from that ignorant male, Inu no Taisho. Taisho had no rights to her. He had to come up with a plan before Taisho claimed yet another female that was supposed to be his. He did that Satori, Sesshomaru's mother, now he was doing it with another. He hated him with all his being, and he was going to kill Taisho this time. He had done it before he would do it again.

 

Taisho looked at his female hoping that as soon as he asked, she would come back to the shiro with her so that they could talk without eyes and ears of others around.

“Kagome would you be willing to come back to the shiro with me so we can talk freely. All of us about whats going to happen from here?” Taisho asked holding on to her still.

“I think that would be best. I am getting a feeling that someone is watching us and its starting to freak me out,” Kagome said shivering a little at the feeling she was getting.

Taisho looked around, knowing not to dismiss instincts, even if they were from a human. He may have the heightened sense but she had the power even if it was tapped at this point. He couldn't see or smell anything as he scented the air and looked around. He wanted to get Kagome out of there now. “Alright, love lets head home,” Taisho said once more looking at her with a smile. 

How did she know that he was here? He had his aura and youki hidden so that no one would know where he was, same with his scent. He had no idea how she could tell that he was there, but he had better leave because they were coming this way. He would go to his lands for now and make plans. He had spies in the West that would keep him informed. He turned and ran with no sound, and not touching the earth it's self.

“Miroku, Sango, shall we head back to the shiro so that we can talk about whats going to happen now?” Kagome asked sweetly, as she held on to the male that held her heart.

“Whatever you want to do Kagome. Its up to you,” Miroku said always differing to what she had wanted to do. Same with Sango, they always seemed to fallow her and let her lead them. She was already their alpha bitch, and Taisho started wondering if he shouldn't mark them as pack so they would be protected. 

Kagome nodded, “Than I think that we should head back to the shiro to talk.” 

“I will take Kagome, Kilala if you will take Miroku and Sango,” Taisho said squatting so that she could climb onto his back. He didn't want his armor to hurt her, she was to wonderful to hurt even by accident.

Kagome held on to Taisho, breathing in his scent. He smelled wild and untameable just like the forest. It was a good scent, clean and very male. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled in as best she could. Had this male actually asked her to be his mate? Shes was only 15 but seriously considering it. She really did feel like she loved him and couldn't picture herself with anyone else. Not even Inuyasha like she did when she first got here. This male wouldn't hurt on purpose, or call her names. How was he the father of the brash, ignorant, jerk Inuyasha? She couldn't understand it at all. Neither son was like their father. He was warm, kind, open, honest, funny (some times), and loved to be with people. Taisho was a true pack person, you could see it in everything he did. 

Sango and Miroku watched as Taisho took Kagome on his back and took off. They looked at each other as the climbed on to Kilala's back, leaving each to their own thoughts for now.

Taisho ran as fast as he could back to his shiro. He wanted her back at the house before she could change her mind and go home. He had felt her shiver, so he wrapped his mokomoko-sama around her from head to toe making sure she could break and see if she wanted but he didn't want her cold. They got their before Sango and Miroku, so they went inside to wait for them before they had tea.

“Kagome, I was very serious when I said that I want you as my mate. I guess more to the point I want you, in my life, in my bed, and to be the mother of my pups,” Taisho took the time to say that before Miroku and Sango were there. He didn't want to embarrass her in front of everyone.

Kagome blushed from the roots of her hair down. She could feel the blush to, so she knew that she was going tomato red. “I want that to,” Kagome said still blushing. She was saved from to much blushing because at that moment Miroku and Sango came through the door.

“Alright lets going to Kagome's receiving room, so we can discuss things,” Taisho said just as Inuyasha came through the hallway and started approaching the group. There was a warning growl from Taisho, but Inuyasha kept going and ignored the warning from his father. Inuyasha stopped right in front of Kagome and looked at her. He grabbed her hand and tired pulling her away from the group, only to have his father stop him with a hand to his throat and a low menacing growl. “I just want to talk to her, father, that's all,” Inuyasha said.

“Your talking is what got you in this predicament in the first place. I told you that you weren't allowed near her until you can learn to keep yourself civilized. I don't trust you at all with her. Shes my mate and nothing bad is going to hurt her anymore. Let her go or I will force you to let her go,” Taisho said his eyes red and glaring. 

“I just want to say sorry to her privatley,” Inuyasha said his grip tightening on her wrist painfully. 

“Your hurting her Inuyasha, and if you dont stop your going to break her wrist, and then I break you,” Taisho said with a snarl. “Let. Her. Go. NOW!”

“I want to talk to her,” Inuyasha said. He wasn't going to let his father push him around. Then he felt tugging on his hand that held Kagome's wrist in it. 

“Let me go Inuyasha, please. I don't want to go with you at all, I have things to do. I don't want to go with you. Taisho, Miroku, Sango and I have to talk. Please let me go,” Kagome said pleaded with him.

“I just want to talk to you, please,” Inuyasha said.

“Just say what you have to say here. I don't want to be around you without someone being there. I don't trust you to be nice when there is no one else around,” Kagome said still trying to get him to release her. 

“Fine,” Inuyasha said throwing her arm down with enough force to almost make her fall. “I didn't want to say it anyway.”

“Go to your rooms, Inuyasha, I will deal with you later,” Taisho snapped, making sure Kagome was fine and still standing. He really didn't want Inuyasha here anymore, so he was going to talk to Sesshomaru. “Kagome, beloved, could you, Sango, and Miroku go to your rooms and stay there till I get back?” 

“For sure Taisho, we will do that,” Kagome said with a big smile. Kagome stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Sango, Miroku and Kagome made their way to her rooms. 

“Miroku before you go, may I speak to you about something,” Taisho asked politly waiting for Miroku to return to him.

“Yes, Lord Taisho?” Miroku asked waiting for the male to say what he needed to.

“If the women go for a bath and you peek, I will know, and I will hurt you. I don't want Kagome to be uncomfortable in her own home. Now that would work for any time but today. I don't them hurt by Inuyasha so I would much prefer you to stay as close as you can without interfering with their bath. I will be asking if you and Sango want to join my pack, if so we will be all bathing together anyway,” Taisho said. “Oh, and one more thing, Miroku, please stop calling me Lord. I am just Taisho.”

“Yes, Lor...Taisho. Sorry habit. I will take care of the women, by erecting a barrier,” Miroku said honored that Taisho wanted him to join his pack.

“Thank you, Miroku,” Taisho said as he went out of the house and running towards Sesshomaru's shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is good. It didn't stick with what I had originally written down. XD.


	12. the seperation...

Kagome and Sango sat together on Kagome's bed looking at her wrist and hoping the bruising would go away before Taisho saw or Inuyasha was a dead half demon. He had grabbed her wrist so hard that he almost broke it. Both women sighed they had no idea what to do about Inuyasha. He wasn't nice to Kagome or anyone really, but he was especially nasty to Kagome. 

“Sango, I don't know what to do about Inuyasha and all the conflict. Its like I can't be happy when he's around. I just want to be happy and be with someone who wants to be with me. That's really hard when there is someone who is constantly fighting you on what you want or need,” Kagome said becoming more and more sad. 

“I know what you mean. I mean I don't fight with anyone about what I want or need anymore but I do understand what you mean. I was in love with a demon and it went against everything my people stand for you,” Sango said understanding.

“You were in love with a demon?” Kagome asked surprised.

“Yes, I was, and he was wonderful. Well I guess he is still wonderful just changed some since then. I had to break his heart, when what I should have done was run away with him,” Sango said sadly.

“Who was it?” Kagome asked suddenly very curious about this demon her best friend was in love with.

“I cant say. It would be very awkward between us and I don't want that,” Sango said blushing furiously. 

Kagome looked at her friend and suddenly knew who it was. “You and Sesshomaru?” Kagome guessed. “Please, tell me if I am right about this!”

Sango just looked at Kagome, “I don't want to say. Please don't push me on this Kagome. It will make things weird.”

“Okay, I will let it go. I wont push, and I will stop asking. Can I just ask how long it's been since then?” Kagome asked sweetly, pretty sure that it was Sesshomaru.

“About two years ago. I really wish I just ran away with him,” Sango said sadly. 

“So you were like 15 then, huh?” Kagome asked smartly. It was so Sesshomaru, it would explain his sudden change in attitude towards the group.

“Yes, I was, and I don't want to talk about this anymore. It still hurts,” Sango said sharply.

“Alright I am sorry. I will stop pushing you now, Sango. How about Miroku?” Kagome said with a wiggle to her eyebrows.

Sango blushed, and looked away, just as Miroku came in. 

“I think that if we are going to talk about this more, it will have to be later,” Sango said softly.

“For sure!” Kagome said with a small smile. “What should we do? We have to wait here for Taisho, and I am starting to feel restless.”

Then Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and walked up to her. “Get out Miroku, and Sango, I want to talk to Kagome right now privately.”

“No, I already told you I didn't want to talk to you by myself. They stay or you get out,” Kagome said sternly not wanting him anywhere near her at all.

“Lord Taisho told us not to leave Kagome's side, and to be honest I am more scared of him then I am of you, Inuyasha. He can do major damage to my person that will leave me wondering if I am going to die or not,” Miroku said meaning it. Taisho was a scary male when he got mad.

“I will kill you now and be done it with all. I just want to talk to her alone,” Inuyasha said pleasently.

“Just say it in front of us,” Sango snapped, “ We aren't going anywhere.”

“Yes you are,” Inuyasha snapped back as he took a step toward them threateningly. He raised his claws ready to hurt someone. 

 

Taisho looked around for Sesshomaru as he wasn't at his shiro. Then suddenly there was Sesshomaru right in front of him. “What can this Sesshomaru do for you Father?” he asked his expression blank.

“I really need you to take Inuyasha to your place and beat some manners into him. If he stays with me anymore I am going to kill him. He keeps hurting my mate, and making her miserable,” Taisho said reluctantly.

“No, this Sesshomaru, will not allow him near his ward. She is human and very young, easily hurt. This one will not put her in danger because of the half breed,” Sesshomaru said angrily.

“I thought that I would just ask. I understand though, and will not push you to do it. I was just trying to find some solution to this mess,” Taisho said shaking his head. He now had no idea what to do. Inuyasha couldn't stay with him anymore. 

Sesshomaru looked at his father, and changed his mind. “This Sesshomaru will make an exchange for you. You and Kagome take care of Rin in your shiro and I will take Inuyasha. However this Sesshomaru wants access to her at anytime.”

“I can't Sesshomaru. We may or may not be home, and I want to take care of her and I know Kagome would want to. We still have to find the shards, and Naraku,” Taisho said a little upset that it wasn't going to work. 

“This Sesshomaru will not be able to help you with this then,” Sesshomaru said not really wanting servants to raise his ward. Although it would be no different then if she was at his home.

“I understand, Sesshomaru. I wouldn't want my ward to be raised by servants either. I just need that boy to learn somethings without Kagome being hurt in the process. Inuyasha takes his bad behavior out on Kagome, and it really starting to piss me off and I am now at a loss as to what to do,” Taisho said concern bleeding through his voice. He didn't want his love and life to be hurt because of his son.

“This Sesshomaru understands that. This one has changed his mind. This one will bring his half brother to his shiro and teach him lessons on manners,” Sesshomaru said not wanting his father to be parted from his mate like he had to be parted from his. “This Sesshomaru doesn't want the same pain this one has gone through for his father. The hardest thing in the world is trying to live your life without your mate,” Sesshomaru said seriously.

“Thank you very much Sesshomaru. I will owe you something,” Taisho said with a small bow.

“The only thing this Sesshomaru wants in return is that you take care of your mate and don't break her heart,” Sesshomaru said.

“I will!” Taisho said, “I have to head back now in case Inuyasha got some funny ideas while I am away.”

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to go, and run away.

Taisho ran as fast as he could back to his shiro hoping nothing had happened to Kagome. Inuyasha had some funny ideas.

Kagome just about screamed when Taisho came through the bedroom door and threw Inuyasha out into the hallway, and took Kagome into his arms. “I am here now love. Are you okay?” He asked not wanting to let her go.

“I am fine now Taisho. I promise. You have good timing because he was going to hurt us," Kagome said a little breathless because of how hard he was holding her.


	13. Gone...

He started at the wall and snarled. The things between Kagome and Taisho were moving to fast. They were going to mate before he could step in and get her. She needed to be saved from Taisho, as he was cold blooded. Taisho never really cared about the women he slept with. Satori was proof of that, as he pupped her then left her to raise the whelp on her own. Kagome didn't need to be dealt that blow, she was to sweet for that. He was going to make sure his beautiful, wonderful, patient, loveing Kagome was safe from that stupid, oppressing male.

 

Taisho was calm enough to let her go and deal with Inuyasha. He went out into the hallway, and grabbed his son. “You are going to go to Sesshomaru's and stay there till your bother deems you fit to be around people. I will not put up with you trying to hurt Kagome every time my back is turned. This is getting stupid, Inuyasha,” Taisho said when Sesshomaru showed up to take him. Sesshomaru came prepared, he brought guards and restraints.

“Inuyasha, you will come peacefully or I will use the restraints and the guards will drag you to my shiro,” Sesshomaru warned.

“I am not going with you, bastard,” Inuyasha said calmly.

“You will go or you will die,” Sesshomaru said coldly.

“You cant kill me, father wont let you,” Inuyasha said.

“At this point, Inuyasha, if it got you away from Kagome then I would let him. You are a danger to them, and I am a danger to you. I don't like that my mate is threatened and feeling insecure in her own home,” Taisho snapped. “You no longer have my protection. Sesshomaru will be teaching you from now on.”

“I will take her from you at some point, father, she was supposed to belong to me,” Inuyasha said.

“I doubt it. She's scared of you now, and already said that she wants to be...you know what it doesn't even matter. Think what you want, Inuyasha, just so long as your thinking and leaving,” Taisho said shaking his head wondering if his thick headed son would even get it.

“We will leave now, Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru has things to do,” Sesshomaru said without emotion. Turning to walk away and Inuyasha fallowed with a nudge from the guards.

“Thank you again, Sesshomaru. Let me know if you need something in return,” Taisho said, getting no response back he walked back into the shiro, wondering what the hell next?

Taisho walked back to Kagome's room to let her know that Inuyasha was gone. He heard the three speaking and then heard his name. Made his ears almost twitch, wondering what they were talking about.

“He's going to take care of you. He is so protective of you it sweet,” Sango said.

“I just hope that it won't get stifling,” Kagome said.

“From what I hear about demons, it wont be. You are aloud to do things but he will take care of any problems that come your way. Just enjoy it, Kagome,” Sango encouraged.

“Alright. I am just scared that's all. I have never felt like this before,” Kagome confessed.

“Felt like what?” Sango asked.

“Its weird to describe. I am sure I love him but there is something more there. When I think about being apart, even just traveling, it makes my stomach roll and my heart feel like its breaking. There is one thing though, I am human, and he is not. I wont live as long as he will and I don't want to die and leave him alone. To him it would be a short period of time. It makes me feel horrible,” Kagome said.

“I know what you mean. That's how I felt about...” Sango trailed off. She had just about said who it was.

“I wouldn't worry about that Kagome. He choose you, so I would assume, that he knows whats hes doing,” Miroku said gently.

Taisho came into her room with a smile, “Inuyasha is gone if we all want to do to the sitting room for tea.”

“He's gone?” they all asked at the same time.

“I sent him to Sesshomaru's. I figure those two could beat on each other for a while and leave us out of it,” Taisho said with a smirk.

“Alright lets have a chat about where to go next,” Kagome said with a big smile.


	14. the start part two

Three months later...

They had a new addition to their group, a small fox kit named, Shippo. He had been with them for two and a half months. Kagome was exhausted, in need of a break and a nice soak in the hot springs. Over the last three months Taisho had proved to Kagome that he was going to treat her right. She felt that she was probably ready to mate him. She was going to talk about it with him tomorrow, after a goodnight sleep, a bath and a pack grooming. She was going to be 16 next in two months and although she was young, but she was ready to mate Taisho. The cool thing about Taisho is that he never demanded that they stay in one spot all the time. She could continue traveling and getting jewel shards but also spend time with the male she had come to love. 

“Shippo, this is your room sweetie. You can roam the whole house if you want,” Kagome said with a big smile. She had adopted Shippo in the yokai way, and she was happy. “Taisho, can I please talk to you?”

“Yes, when would you like to talk?” Taisho asked her? He was always so accommodating to Kagome and her friends.

“Right now if that's alright,” Kagome said with a smile.

“Alright, love, lead the way,” Taisho said smiling back at her.

Kagome took his hand and lead him to her room. She didn't want anyone to overhear this conversation, it was a little to personal. Once in her room she gestured to her bed for him to sit. Taisho didn't know what to do. He had such a hard on just being around her, never mind being in her room. He wanted her and wanted her bad. He was having a hard time with just kissing her and not moving anymore forward on the physical stuff.

“I wanted to talk to you about,” Kagome turned beet red, stopping. “I really want to.” She stopped again. “I am sorry, Taisho. I am going to turn around and then talk to you. Its to hard for me to look at you and say what I need to.” Kagome turned around then asked the question that had been plagueing her for the last month or so. “I really want to know if you want to mate me now?”

Taisho held his breath not sure he had heard right. “You want to mate me now?” Taisho asked know she was young and had no experience.

“Yes. I have talked to my mother already and while she is kind of upset because she can't be here, shes not against it. She knows that I love you and that you love me. I have told her everything and asked if she was going to be okay with and she is. She also looks forward to having grand babies. I did tell her they would be called pups and she laughed. I am ready though and its alright,” Kagome rambled as she turned around finally to look him.

Taisho could only stare at her dumbfounded, she was finally ready? He didn't have to wait anymore? He was so excited, he wanted to do it now! “When do you want to do this?” He finally found the nerve to ask.

“I am not sure. When ever you want?” Kagome asked it as a question.

“I wanted to the moment I saw you, so asking me might be the best way to deal with this,” Taisho said seriously.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head. “How about tonight?” She asked shyly not wanting to look at him again as she turned cherry red.

“Tonight will be wonderful, Cherry,” Taisho said watching her blush. He loved it when she blushed and turned shy. Made him want to tease her more. He reached over and pulled her to him, so that she was sitting in his lap. “I love you, Kagome, and it would be my honor to mate tonight.” He kissed her a light brush of lips then let her go.

“I love you to, Taisho,” Kagome said smiling and got up to go have a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally went a different directions with this story then i had already written down. So I have been writing this off the top of my head. Please bear with me.


	15. Before the mating...

As Kagome took her bath she heard someone come in. Thinking it was Sango, she didn't move at all. When Sango didn't say thing, Kagome got worried. “Sango, is that you?” Kagome asked gently. There was not response from whoever had come in. Who was is that came in? Kagome stood up and turned around to see a male she had never seen before. “Who are you?” Kagome demanded to know.

“I am Ryuu, the heir to the east, and your mate. I am here to take you back to your really home and take you away from Taisho. Taisho isn't good for you, he's cruel and not kind and loving,” Ryuu stated.

“You are not my mate nor am I leaving with you. You don't know Taisho if you think that about it. He is a good, sweet, kind, caring, loving and wonderful male. He takes great care of me,” Kagome said getting mad at this male. “TAISHO!” Kagome suddenly screamed to get her going to be mates attention. She was getting scared about this male being in here with her and looking at her the way that he was.

“Shut-up, bitch, you don't want to bring him here,” Ryuu hissed at her his eyes flashing dangerously. 

“TAISHO!” Kagome screamed again, she wasn't going with Ryuu even if she had to die to prevent it. “Yes I do! I don't want to go with you, I don't know you. I love Taisho, and it doesn't matter that you want to mate me, I don't know you.”

Taisho heard his mate to be screaming for him and he started running, then she screamed for him again and he ran faster, and burst into her bath. “Who the hell are you?” Taisho snarled his eyes flashed red and stayed that way.

“I don't know who he is or how he got in here, but he wants to take me to the east and keep me there as his mate,” Kagome stated running toward Taisho naked and not caring so long as she was safe with him. He hugged her and pushed her behind him so that the intruder couldn't see him.

“You need to get out of here before you cease to breath,” Taisho said wondering where he knew this male from. He did know this male he was certain, and that confused him.

“Shes going to be mine, Taisho. You got Satori, I should, by rights, get Kagome. You already hurt Satori, I won't let you hurt Kagome. I draw the line and you hurting more then one female,” Ryuu snarled.

“I wasn't the one that wanted to mate Satori, I was forced to mate her. It was political mating. I didn't hurt her when there was no feelings there. She was in love with some dragon named, Ryn, Rynn, something like that. I didn't want to get involved with her at all. I went to Izayoi and had a human lover so that Satori could peruse who she wanted to,” Taisho said still shielding Kagome with his body.

“Satori was in love with a dragon named Ryuu?” the male asked confused. He had wanted to mate Satori all those years ago, and now he was confused.

“Ryuu, that was the males name. She waited him for a lot of years and just assumed that he died when he didn't come after one hundred years. We had sent messengers, and tried to let him know that she was free to have whoever she wanted because she did the same for me,” Taisho said still puzzled and shielding Kagome.

“I didn't realize that she was waiting for me. I think you lie Taisho. I will take your female from you and she will be mine. I don't think what you said about Satori was the truth,” Ryuu said not wanting to believe that Taisho was the stand up guy people were saying he was.

“Who are you? I recognize you and can't place you at all,” Taisho said wondering what the hell was going on.

“I am Ryuu. I was supposed to Satori's mate. I was her soulmate, and yet you had her first,” Ryuu snapped wondering what he should do.

“Satori is in her moon place in the sky if you want to see her and talk to her. She will wait for you. Shes been cut off since you stopped talking to her,” Taisho said gently, trying to maneuver the male out of Kagome's baths and somewhere other then where his naked mate to be was.

“I will check with her and see if your story is truthful. If it is you wont see me again, if its not I will kill you and take your mate,” Ryuu said walking out of the baths.

Both Taisho and Kagome were very confused he was supposed to be the enemy but he was just a lonely, sad, and confused male that felt like he had lost his soulmate. Kagome leaned in to her male and wondered what the hell happened. Then she realized that she was very naked and Taisho was in here. She was naked, and suddenly embarrassed beyond what she could handle. She squeaked and continued to hide behind him. She didn't want him to see her naked yet and she was worried he wouldn't like what he saw. She had to much time to think about what she was doing and now was very freaked out.

“Kagome, you know that later I will be seeing you naked, and enjoying every part of your body. In fact,” Taisho purred, “we could start right now.”

Kagome blushed brighter, and wanted to but was suddenly so shy she couldn't say a word. She wanted to start now but dinner would be ready soon. “Dinner will be ready soon,” she squeaked, turning even redder.

“I will let you out of it this time, Cherry, but next time, you wont be so lucky,” Taisho said seductively. 

Kagome blushed brighter then a light bulb. When he talks like that she would do absolutely anything for him, to him, with him, and, anywhere. Oh, gods she was on fire just thinking about it. Taisho turned around and grabbed her and kissed her long and hard then pulled away. “Dinner is ready, Cherry,” Taisho said huskily.

“Alright,” Kagome said a little dazed and very much lust hazed. She needed to get dressed and go eat, so with that thought in her mind she left to go get dressed not realizing that he was watching her naked body move through to her room. It made him hot, hard, and left him wanting. “Fuck!” Taisho said, and he didn't swear often but that woman of his had one beautiful body. He couldn't want to taste, tease and ravish that body of hers. He had to will his erection away, and try to walk out of the room to do that. It was easier said then done.

They had a loud and happy dinner. Everyone was laughing, joking and having a great time. They were a pack so they bathed together most of the time, and groomed one another and sometimes, although not all the time, slept together. Tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights. Neither Kagome, nor Taisho wanted to be around anyone but each other after dinner. They said good night and headed to his room, Kagome had never been in his room and she was a little excited about it.


	16. the mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning sex! This is my first sex scene i have ever written. i hope its well done.

Kagome looked around his room in awe. It was done in blues, light blue walls with white dogs on the wall, and dark blue trims. He also had gray blue sheets and white furs. It was beautiful!

 

Taisho gently pulled Kagome to him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. His tongue rubbed against the seam of her lips, gently asking for entry into her mouth. Kagome opened her mouth and when the tip of his tongue touched hers, she shivered. The feeling of his rough tongue against hers went straight to her core. She was wet with wanting. Taisho deepened the kiss at her moan. His tongue mapping out her mouth, trying to commit taste and texture to memory. Kagome's tongue was teased into his mouth and he groaned. She traced out his fans and the roof of his mouth. Taisho couldn't think straight at the feeling of her tongue touching her fangs. Her tongue touching, tracing, and playing in his mouth mad him hard. Taisho pulled back from the kiss breathing hard. Kagome looked dazed and filled with lust. Kagome's nipples were hard against her bra, desperate to be free. Taisho lifted her by the waist encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. When Taisho brought her core closer to his erection both of the groaned at the contact. Kagome felt how much Taisho wanted her. He was hard against her, which made her grind her core against him. Taisho groaned, the gritted his teeth, he was so hard that the friction almost made him come in his pants. Her groaning and grinding against wasn't helping him at all. Kagome was so wet and ready for him. She pulled his head down for another kiss. This time it was her tongue that demanded entry. Taisho put one arm firmly around her waist and the other one went in between them to play with her clit making her break the kiss and throw her head back as pleasure coursed through her. She had touched herself before but it had never felt like this. This was amazing and so wonderful. His had felt so warm against her clit. She ground harder against his hand. Taisho started walking toward the bed and gently laid her down. He sucked in a breath sharply at the picture she presented. Her face was flushed with pleasure her skirt up showing him her panties and her shirt up showing him a tight stomach and perky breast begging for them to come out of her bra. It made Taisho even harder just looking at her on his bed ready for him. Taisho removed his hand and leaned over her caging her between the bed and his arms. He leaned down and kissed her again. Kagome arched up her chest to Taisho. He took off her shirt and got frustrated with her bra, so he just sliced it off of her. He also got frustrated with her skirt, she helped him with the skirt but he got the panties. Then he pulled back again to see what she looked like now that she was aroused and not as embarrassed. Her glistening sex called to him. Her breasts were creamy, round and high. Kagome started to blush. 

“Oh, my gods, you are beautiful. Your the most beautiful creature I have ever seen,” Taisho breathed. Kagome's nipples harder under his stare and when he told her, she was beautiful going up on one elbow. Kagome started getting Taisho's sash undone, and pulled his haori off. 

“Your...wow,” Kagome said looking at his sculpted chest. Taisho was well muscled without being to much. His pecs and abs were well defined. Kagome pushed his shirt off the rest of the way. His arms were well defined with muscles from wielding a sword. “Taisho, I want you,” Kagome said gazing into his golden eyes and trying to pull down his hakama. Taisho took over and finished undressing. His cock stood out of silver hair, long and proud. Kagome gasped. His cock was huge. 

“It will be okay, Kagome. I promise,” Taisho reassured her going back to her and kissing hotly. Taisho's tongue went into her mouth tracing her blunt teeth and the roof of her mouth. Kagome moaned and touched her tongue to the underside of his. When his tongue retreated hers fallowed, gaining her a growl of approval for Taisho. Taisho broke the kiss to trail hot open mouthed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Kagome moaned and turned her head offering complete submission. Taisho dragged his fangs from her collar bone to the top of her breasts. Taisho gently took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on her. She arched into him, grabbing his long silver hair holding him to her, 

“Taisho,” Kagome moaned trying to push her sex into his. Taisho shifted his weight and brought his pelvis down between her legs allowing his hot thick cock to rest at her wet entrance. Kagome laid on her back, her hands mapping out Taisho's muscles, his abs, pecs, and biceps. Taisho released her nipple and started kissing and nipping his way down her body, relishing the moans and the sighs. He nipped her hipbones causing shivers and groans. 

“Taisho,” Kagome sighed. The his prize was at his face. Her beautiful sex trimmed curls was there waiting for him tongue. 

“Kagome, your so beautiful,” Taisho breathed in her scent. Her arousal was like fine wine and he was intoxicated by it. He nuzzled her then licked from the bottom to her button, and she gasped.

“Taisho, don't stop,” Kagome gasped out. Taisho on finger inside of her, feeling her walls convulsion. Taisho pulled his head back to look at her. Her head was back, eyes closed, look of pure pleasure on her face. He started moving her fingers in and out of her, watching her for a moment before starting to play with her clit. After a few moments he added a second finger and played with her clit with his calloused thumb pad being very aware of how his claws could hurt her. 

 

“Taisho, more,” Kagome begged. Taisho obliged and licked her button moving his two fingers in and out faster till he hit her maiden head. 

“Taisho, I am...I am almost there,” Kagome breathed, her hips working his fingers inside of her. Taisho sucked on her clit causing her to orgasm, hard and long. Kagome's head went back as her back arched. Taisho removed his fingers and went back up to kiss her long and hard. Kagome kissed him back with fervor. As Taisho kissed her, he lined up his cock with her wet entrance, and broke the kiss. 

“This will hurt love, but hopefully not for long,” He said breathing hard from trying to restrain himself. 

“I am ready, Taisho, please take me. Make me yours,” Kagome said coming down from her first powerful orgasm. Taisho groaned and thrust inside to the hilt feeling Kagome tense and gasp in pain. Taisho held himself still until he felt her move slightly and then again. Kagome groaned at the feeling of his hard, hot length inside of her.

“Taisho, more, gods please!” Kagome said restlessly. Taisho began thrusting slow, both moaning at the feeling of him inside of her. Kagome started making her hips move faster then Taisho, urging him to move faster. 

“Faster, harder,” Kagome said shifting her hip so that he could find that sweet spot inside of her. Taisho thrust faster making sure to hit that spot over and over feeling her walls starting to quiver. 

“Taisho!” Kagome gasped, “I am coming.” Taisho pulled out all the way and flipped her on her stomach and vaulted her hips. Then he entered her, and was deeper causing harsh groans to come from both of them. Taisho, started thrusting faster and harder bring both of them to the point of orgasm. When Taisho felt her wall quivering even more, he pulled out his cock almost all the way before slamming back into her. 

“Taisho!” Kagome just about screamed as her orgasm slammed into her.

“Kagome!” Taisho gasped thrusting a few more times before pulling Kagome up against his chest and biting her in the juncture of her shoulder and neck pushing his youki into the wound, bringing them both to hard orgasm again, as he knotted inside of her. Kagome was gasping, trying to catch her breath and went to pull away from him. 

“Don't pull away! You will injure us both, as I have knotted inside of you,” Taisho warned gently pulling both of them to the side. 

“Knotted?” Kagome asked a little confused. 

“It away inuyokai make sure that their mates are pupped. Dogs, wolves, and other canine yokai knot inside their mates. It will eventually go away,” Taisho said nuzzling into his mate. The mark on her shoulder causing Kagome to gasp and her walls to shiver. Taisho smirked knowing what the nuzzling was doing.

“Taisho,” Kagome said, the gasped when he licked the mark. “I love you, Taisho.” Kagome was falling asleep, the mark and sex taking a lot of the fifteen year old.

“I love you to my mate,” Taisho said allowing her to fall asleep. Once he pulsed his youki ensuring everything was on in their shiro, Taisho also fell asleep, still buried deep inside his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments and let me know how the story is going please.


	17. PUPS!

The next morning Kagome woke up groggy, and a little sore. She shifted and felt her mate still inside of her. Taisho's arm tightened around her.

“Where are you going, my Cherry?” Taisho whispered in her ears.

“Nature calls,” Kagome said with a blush. Taisho didn't really understand the phrase but let her go. She went into the bathroom, cleaned up and splashed cold water on her face. Then she looked in the mirror and saw her mating mark. It was the head of a white dog. It was absolutely beautiful. She was proud of the mark. The second time Taisho made love to her, she bite him completing the bond Kagome was more sore then she thought possible. All she wanted was a bath in the hot spring. Instead she went back to bed to cuddle with Taisho, only to find him up with his hakama on.

“Lets go to our hot spring, Cherry,” Taisho said, his eyes shinning with male pride at the mark on her shoulder. 

Kagome smiled. “It's like you read my mind,” Kagome stated picking up his haori and putting it on. It came to just below just below her knees. Taisho went over to her and kissed her hard, grinding into her, showing her, once again, what she did to him. Kagome kissed him back putting all her love into it. Kagome pulled away, “I really want a bath lover. I am sore in my...” Kagome trailed off blushing.

“Yes, my Cherry, lets get you into the hot springs and get those muscles to relax,” Taisho said with a smile and male pride shinning in his eyes. He took them to their private hot springs, allowing Kagome to relax her sore muscles. After a few moments of pleasant silence, Taisho looked at his mate. “Kagome, love?” Taisho said a little hesitantly. 

“Yes, Taisho?” Kagome asked quizzically. 

“I know that we never talked about having pups,” Taisho said slowly.

“We have time,” Kagome said with a smile.

“Well actually love, we don't really,” Taisho said hoping that she would get the hint.

“What do you mean?” Kagome said with a quirked eyebrow. She was hoping that Taisho wasn't saying what she thought that he was saying. She wasn't ready to be a parent, she would deal with it.

“Well, um, we are going to be parents in about four months or so,” Taisho said with a slight smile.

“I see,” Kagome said quietly, not really sure how to react. When he had talked to her about the knotting later he said she probably wouldn't get pregnant because she wasn't in heat.

“I hope your not mad, Cherry,” Taisho said getting a little worried about how she was taking it. Then he frowned at her as her face remained blank and still. She was not ningen still, she was even more still then that.

Kagome was in shock, she was going to be a mom just like she always wanted. She just wasn't sure she wanted to be one at fifteen. Although she had her mother's blessing to be mated and do what she needed to do, Kagome wasn't sure she was going to happy with her having pups. There were all kinds of questions in her head now. Was she going to have a liter like a real dog? Was there more then one? How come the it was only four months or so before she gave birth? Where they going to be full blooded yokai, or hanyo? Where did her voice go to ask all these questions? She was suddenly stressed and didn't know what to do with herself now. Kagome still had to get jewel shards and defeat Naraku.

“We are going to be parents?” Kagome asked softly, suddenly.

“Yes, we are going to be parents,” Taisho said still worried about Kagome. He couldn't feel much through the mating bond. It was like she wasn't feeling anything, and that was really odd from this female. She was constantly shifting from one emotion to another.

“I have some questions for you, Taisho,” Kagome said again still soft and not a lot of emotion.

“Okay. You know that you can ask me anything,” Taisho said gently pulling her close to him getting even more worried.

“Alright. How many pups will we have?” Kagome asked first wondering if that was really important now.

“I am not sure. I will be able to tell you in a few days if you like,” Taisho said running his claws through her hair, hoping to bring some emotions with her.

“Okay. How come its only four or so before I give birth?” Kagome asked.

“I believe that our children will be full blooded yokai. They develop in the womb faster then ningen,” Taisho responded with a smile.

“Oh,” Kagome said. Suddenly feelings broke over, and over whelmed her. There was excitement because she was going to have her mates pups, then dread and fear, because she was going to be a very young mother. Then happiness about having pups and having a good, strong mate, and a great pack.

Taisho finally started to feel through his mates mark. The excitement, dread, fear, and happiness. He couldn't understand how she felt so much in such a short period of time.

Then it hit Kagome. “WE ARE GOING TO HAVE PUPS? WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS?” Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Taisho looked at his mate wondering what in the hell happened for her to start shrieking. She was told that she was going to have pups and that they were going to be parents. Taisho blinked at the waves of emotions rolling off his mate. 

“Yes, Cherry we are going to have pups and be parents,” Taisho said to her.

“I...” Kagome frowned suddenly. “How the hell do you know that we are going to have pups?”

“Your scent changed from ready to maybe conceive pups to being pupped. Its really hard to explain. I can just smell it. When your body changes to give birth, I will be able to smell that as well,” Taisho explained.

Kagome looked at her mate with a huge smile on her face, happier then she had ever been. She was going to be a mother and a mate. She couldn't help but be over the top happy about it.

“I kinda feel stupid now. You had said last night that you were knotted so that you could ensure that I would conceive a pup,” Kagome said feeling majorly dumb. “I think that was the thick moment.”

Taisho laughed and hugged her. “Taisho, I am allowed having a thick moment without you laughing at me,” Kagome said swatting him gently.

Taisho pulled Kagome into his lap grinding against her still hard, “I think I am having a thick moment. Want to help me with it?” Taisho asked being cheeky.

Kagome moaned as his cock hit her clit and suddenly wanted him to be in her right now. Taisho smelled her arousal ground into her again. Kagome wrapped her arms around Taisho's neck and gave him a kiss. The kiss was all tongue, teeth, and moaning. Kagome became bold and took control of the kiss completely dominating his mouth with her tongue as she rubbed herself against his hard cock. Kagome's ministrations to his body made him groan, although he didn't try and take control. Finally she broke the kiss and removed one of her arms from his neck to stand up his long, hard, thick length into her hand so that she could impale herself on it. Taisho groaned as she started moving up and down, in a slow rhythm. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hips setting a faster pace that made her moan and pant. 

“Oh, gods Taisho,” Kagome said wrapping her arms back and tighter around his neck.

“Kagome,” Taisho panted, burying his face into her mating mark. When he started to feel her walls flutter, he shifted his one arm to under her backside and brought the other one in between them to rub her clit fast. Kagome shuddered in pleasure, moaning as her orgasm approached faster. 

“Come for me Cherry,” Taisho begged, not sure he was going to last longer or out last her for that matter. Her tight walls around his cock just about made him come. Then when she started to move, it was heaven. 

“I am going to come. I am going...” Kagome came fast and hard for a long orgasm. Taisho came as so as he felt her sheath clench around him hard. He knotted locking them together as he came. Kagome collapsed on his chest breathing hard. Taisho wrapped both arms around her, content to snuggle in the hot spring for a while.


	18. the pack

There were so many thoughts going through Kagom's head as she got dressed. She was going to be a mother. Possibly to more then two “pups” as her mate called, and she had four moths to get used to the idea and to tell her friends. She only hoped that her pups were going to be safe with Naraku out there. She didn't want thing bad happening to her pups. She was suddenly scared for them and was very upset she was going to have them now instead of after he was gone. If something happened to them, she would never recover and she didn't thing Taisho would either.

“My lady, lunch is ready,” a servant called through her door.

“Thank you, I will be right there,” Kagome said hurrying to finish dressing.

Taisho was dressed and sitting in his study also worrying. There was Naraku, he didn't want anything to happen to his mate and pups. He had already lost one love and he didn't want to lose his only soul mate, he would be devastated. He should have thought things through better and not mated her till after Naraku was defeated, but he didn't and he couldn't undo it. Not that he would, he loved Kagome to much and would do or be anything for her. 

“My, Lord, lunch is ready,” a servant called through the door.

“Thank you,” Taisho said standing and heading to the dinner room.

Their whole pack was there including Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, they hoped, wouldn't try anything with the whole pack there. Even if he did, there were more then enough people to stop him. They had planned to announce the pups and lunch today so plans could be put into place to protect Kagome when she was getting to big to run all the time. There was a lot of laughter and jokes. Eventually, Inuyasha wasn't so tense, but Sesshomaru and Taisho were very tense. They didn't know how he was going to react. So they waited until lunch was just about over.

“Kagome and I have an announcement to make,” Taisho started, looking at her and smiling.

“Taisho and I have mated,” Kagome said a big grin on her face happy for the first time in a while. That was met with a lot of “its about time” and “I am so happy for you.”

“We are also expecting pups in four months,” Taisho said once it had quieted down again. This announcement was met with silence and everyone starring at the two of them like they had lost their minds.

Sango was the first to break the silence with a slight hiccup, and a water “Kagome, Taisho, I am so happy for you both.” There was a lot of cheers and happy feelings from everyone. Even Inuyasha. He had only been gone for twenty-four hours but he seemed to be doing better then he was.

“I am happy for you, Kagome,” Inuyasha said, still a little sad that he didn't get the girl but not to the point where he wanted to hurt her anymore. He actually found it easy at Sesshomaru's shiro. Sesshomaru had given him responsibilities and he excelled where Sesshomaru put him. He was helping with the running of the estate and guard when Sesshomaru didn't have time, which was all the time. He loved it and felt like he belonged for the first time ever. He also may have found his own mate. He just had to wait for a while, as she was still to young and Naraku wasn't defeated. 

“Thank you, Inuyasha,” Kagome said with a smile. “I will still be hunting shards and trying to take out Naraku when we can.”

“Mama, do you think that's a good idea when your pupped?” Shippo asked concerned for his yet to be born siblings.

“It will be fine as long as I stay out of trouble,”Kagome said trying to reassure everyone. They looked at her like she lost her marbles.

“You stay out of trouble? Trouble finds you always Kagome, so saying that is an impossibility,” Miroku said softly.

“I know but I can try right? Besides Taisho and I already talked about it for the most part,” Kagome stated a bit defensive.

“Kagome can we join you in the gardens in a little bit? I just want to speak to the pack privately. I know that you are alpha bitch but I would like to just talk to them privately please?” Taisho asked hoping not to offend his mate. He really needed to speak to them about keeping her safe and offer and alliance to his oldest son.

“I was going to go have a lay down anyway I am super tired. May I take Shippo with me or do you need him to?” Kagome asked yawning.

“I will send him to you in a bit if you want,” Taisho said, standing to help Kagome to her feet so that she could go lay down. “I love you, Cherry.”

“Love you to,” Kagome said warmly giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking back to their rooms. If she wasn't so tired she would have pitched a fit, and stayed no matter what he said. However her being so tired won out and she walked away with grace and dignity. She was almost proud of herself.

Taisho watched his mate walk away with a slight frown on his face. She was to young to show that kind of grace by just leaving. Being an alpha bitch gave her more pull in the pack to know what was going. More then anyone but she didn't do anything she just went. 

“I needed to speak to you all about Kagome's condition,” Taisho started sitting back down and looking at his pack and his two sons.

“Before we start, Taisho, I have a question,” Miroku said interrupting. 

“Whats that Miroku?” Taisho asked looking at him.

“Why do you call Kagome, cherry?” Miroku asked always wondering but never asking till now.

“I call her Cherry because that's what she smells like,” Taisho stated. To him Kagome smells just like fresh cherries, and a bit of raspberry, but mostly cherries.

“Ah, I see. I didn't want to interrupt but I have heard you say that to her before and never had the guts to ask,” Miroku explained. “Well to the topic at hand. Kagome's condition.”

“Yes. I know I should have waited, Sesshomaru, so before you lecture me on it. There is a reason we were so fast on it. We had a run in with a dragon, Ryuu, and he has or had plans to take Kagome away and make her his. This was a preventive measure taken so that he couldn't do that. The pups weren't exactly planned but not unwelcome either. He and your mother were soul mates before she was forced to mate with me for a political alliance. He hasn't been back yet but I don't trust it will be last we see of him,” Taisho said the proceeded to tell them all what happened between Ryuu and Kagome in her bath.

“That's odd. Miroku and I should have sensed him in the shiro,” Sango said confused as to why she didn't.

“If it makes you feel better I didn't sense the asshole either,” Taisho said with a growl. He wasn't impressed that he could get in and out without anyone noticing. “Not even the servants noticed, although I am pretty sure there is someone here working for him.”

“We will have to work at finding out who,” Sango said concern for her best friend growing. Now that Kagome was pupped she was in even more danger. This wasn't good.

“Could you tell if he worked for Naraku or is he a new threat?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I am not sure. My first and only thought at the time was keeping Kagome out of his clutches,” Taisho responded to his first son. Now he wondered if maybe Sesshomaru had a point, and that this was a new trap set by Naraku for this out come. If, for some reason, he did manage to kill Kagome, then Taisho would die to. Taisho thinking that went pale and started to stress a bit.

“We will get him and Kagome will be safe. I give you my word, Taisho,” Sango said, and the whole group agreed.

“I was wondering if all would agree to an alliance with Sesshomaru, if he agrees as well,” Taisho asked.

“I agree,” the whole group said at once looking at Sesshomaru to see if he agreed.

“I agree on one condition,” Sesshomaru said dropping all formality.

“What's that son?” Taisho asked surprised that he agreed so easy.

“The taijiya will become my mate when its all over,” Sesshomaru said looking straight at Sango.

“I...I will,” Sango stuttered out blushing. Now Kagome was going to know who it was two years ago. She had tried letting it go, and it obviously didn't work.

Taisho looked at his son wondering what in the world had gotten into him that he wanted a human as his mate.

“Sango and I were together for a while two years ago. She's my soul mate,” Sesshomaru answered the unasked questions.


	19. missing

Kagome was waiting for Shippo for so long that she fell asleep before he could come and see her. She was just so tired, and being pupped didn't help. She didn't know what to do about being pupped. She still had a bad guy or two to deal with. There was nothing to do about Naraku at this point. They couldn't even find him, Ryuu on the other hand, there was something they could all do about. Kagome suddenly got a chill up her spin and started to look around her room wondering why she got that awful feeling. There was no one here that she could tell, there was no scent, no aura, and no youki. They had all double checked the shiro and there was no one around. All of a sudden Kagome felt something smack the back of her head and she lost consciousness. 

“That's the strategies I could come up with,” Taisho finished wondering if Kagome was going to be okay. They had talk till almost dinner time and she would be coming to the table for dinner. When dinner was served and there was still no Kagome, Taisho went to check on her. She had a nap in the afternoon often but never this long. She didn't miss meals because that usually caused tension between her and Taisho. Taisho didn't like if she didn't eat and would usually make her eat something even if she didn't feel like. Kagome would get mad and have a temper tantrum then they would come to some agreement and she would eat and he would be happy. He started walking to her rooms pulsing his aura slightly waiting for her response and getting none he started to walk a little faster. Her scent wasn't as strong in her rooms as it should be if she was still there. He walked into her room and she wasn't there, so he asked a servant about it.

“Have you seen Lady Kagome?” Taisho asked the first servant he came across knowing that all his servants doted upon their new lady of the house. Kagome had made a great first impression and his staff loved her. They made sure they went above and beyond for her. 

“When I last saw her, she was in her rooms. She was going to have a nap and didn't want help getting changed. I will check with the other servants if you would like my Lord?” the servant asked kindly wondering if maybe her lady just went into the gardens.

“Yes, report to me as soon as that's done,” Taisho commanded dread filling his guts. He had felt a brief pain through their bond but dismissed as nothing. Now he was wondering if it was something he shouldn't have dismissed so fast.

Twenty minutes later the servant had reported that Lady Kagome should still be in her rooms and no one had seen leave them. This sent Taisho into a rage, fueled by panic. He should have just gone with her and kept her safe. He should have been better know that there were two males after her with not such good intentions. 

“I want my armor, and weapons. I am going after Lady Kagome,” Taisho's eyes had turned red and stayed that way. He was so past angry that he couldn't even think straight. He had no idea who had taken her or if she had just went for a walk. He knew that she didn't usually leave the shiro without him, or at least telling him. However with no servants or guards missing, he assumed the worst. Unless she was mad at him for talking so long and not sending Shippo in. The little kit needed to hear what had to be said even if he couldn't do anything with the fighting he could help Kagome with other things. 

“Right away, my Lord,” the servant said rushing about getting those things for him. 

The rest of the group came when the flurry of activities didn't stop and asked him what was going on. When they heard that Kagome was gone, they all started to get ready to go, all but Inuyasha. He had a weird look on his face as if he was happy she was gone. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru or Sango, who looked at each other with quirked eyebrows. 

Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha into the wall snarling and holding him there with one hand and the other going to his sword, “Where is she and who took her?” Sesshomaru was losing patients with his brother. He knew that Inuyasha was wanting Kagome but this was beyond simple lust or love. This was even more then obsession.

“I don't know,” Inuyasha said. Inuyasha didn't have any idea where she went but it just went to prove that his father didn't deserve her. Taisho couldn't protect her as good as Inuyasha could. She hadn't been in half the danger when she was traveling with him as she was with the great Inu no Taisho trying to protect her.

“I will kill you if anything happens to her, Inuyasha. I will not have you interfering with her and I any longer,” Taisho snarled in his face.

“Meh! I wasn't interfering with you and her. She got kidnapped, again, and not under my watch this time but yours. I took better care of her when we were traveling then you can in your own house,” Inuyasha snarled right back at his father. 

Taisho looked at his son as self loathing and guilt rose up inside of him. He hadn't been diligent enough with her safety. He just wanted her back safe and sound in his arms where she belonged. He was just trying to organize everyone for the exact same thing for when they went after Naraku and the rest of the shards. Taisho turned and headed out of the house, he couldn't even look at his son without want to slap the crap right out of him. When Kagome was home, she would never be out of his sight, he vowed to himself.


	20. the fight

Kagome woke up with a groan wondering what the hell happened to her. She had no idea where she was. It looked like a shiro, but it wasn't home for her. She was disoriented and her head pounded unmercifully. She tried getting up only to find she was tied up and couldn't move very well. There were healers all around her, chanting and trying to purge her of the pups. The only thing saving her pups right now was her reiki which they were trying to suppress. 

“I won't let you take my pups. My reiki is stronger then you could ever dream of,” Kagome said lying through her teeth hoping that they wouldn't pick up on it. 

“No, it's not. I will purge you of your pups so that I can mate you and make Taisho squirm as I take you over and over. He will die as you become mine,” a reptilian voice said. Kagome was sure that she had heard that voice at least once before although she couldn't place it due to the headache that was becoming overwhelming. 

“My mate will come for me. You wont have the chance to get rid of my pups,” Kagome said defiantly. “He will make you pray for death.”

“Your mate doesn't even know that your gone yet. Even if he does, he wont know who my spy is or where you went,” the voice said stepping into the light.

“Your that guy from in my bath. Why are you doing this?” Kagome asked angry all of a sudden. He had a spy in the shiro? Kagome started to wonder if it was Inuyasha, he was the only one that wanted her separated from Taisho as much as this guy seemed to want it. 

“I already told you why I was doing this. Taisho has to know what it feels like to lose his soulmate to another, like I did to him. When you find your soulmate and are unable to mate with them, its worse the a broken heart. I will kill him by taking you,” Ryuu said with a crazy look in his eyes.

“Taisho with find me and he will kill you,” Kagome said confidence flowing through her at her mates prowess. 

“You think so? I think I will purge the pups and make you mine before he can even get here,” Ryuu said with a smirk. 

Kagome was starting to feel tired again, but worry was winning out over tired. She couldn't lose her pups and her mate. She had finally found happiness for the first time since coming here and she wasn't being treated like dirt by someone she was in love with. 

Ryuu looked at the women, she was beautiful even with someone else little ones in her. She was radiant. He wanted her, and would stop at nothing to make her his. All of a sudden Ryuu felt a very familiar aura. 

“Ryuu, you don't want to do this,” said a beautiful voice he thought that he would never hear again.

“I want Taisho to suffer as we have suffered,” Ryuu responded. 

“No, Ryuu, we weren't soulmates like you think we were,” the female voice said softly. The female stepped into the light. She looked just like Sesshomaru.

“Emiko, we were soulmates, my beast said so,” Ryuu stuttered out thinking he was talking to a ghost. 

“No we weren't. I, no longer have a soulmate, he died in the war,” Emiko stated softly approaching the half crazed dragon.

“Who was it if it wasn't me?” Ryuu asked confused.

“It doesn't matter now. He is dead and gone, and has been for many years. If you don't let her go, I will deal with you. I might not have wanted to be with Taisho but he was a good, kind, caring friend to me,” Emiko said softly still approaching him waiting for the opportunity to attack. Emiko knew that in order to get to this male she had to be slow. She made sure that her poison was in her claws waiting. 

“IT WAS ME!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!!” Ryuu screamed at her tears falling from his eyes. It had to be him. “It doesn't matter know I have a replacement for you, and shes going to love me.”

Emiko took the opportunity, and jabbed her claws into his neck, only to scream in pure agony, and he ripped her hand off, blood spurting everywhere.

“Do you think I didn't know what you were going to do, Emiko? Do you think I am that stupid that you would come here and not try and rescue this girl?” Ryuu asked as blood dripped from his hands.

“No but I had to try even if that means I die. It will Taisho time to get here, and he will find your spy and end them!” Emiko spat at the dragon.

“I will deal with you, and make the girl watch,” Ryuu said his teeth lengthening and his claws becoming sharper. “Today is your last day Emiko. Are you prepared to meet the Kami?”

Emiko snarled at him as he rushed her. She had her one had up ready to do damage, however the blood loss was making her dizzy. She would do her best by this young girl. Taisho deserved to be happy, and if this girl was it then she would do anything and everything she could to keep this girl and pups alive for as long as possible. She clawed his face strips of skin falling off his face as her poison ate away at it the tissues.

Ryuu laughed like a crazed person as his skin fell off his face. He grabbed Emiko and jabbed her in the guts with his claws, pulling some of her insides to the outside. 

Kagome screamed at him to leave Emiko alone, as she struggled to get free. If she could get free, she might be able to heal Emiko. There was blood everywhere and all over Kagome making her gag at the smell. She watched as the two yokai fought. It looked like Ryuu was winning when all of a sudden his head was rolling towards Kagome. Kagome looked up at Emiko, and there she was in all her demon dog glory. Transformed and really pissed off, blood dripping from her one paw she still had. Emiko limped over to Kagome and collapsed before she could get all the way over. Emiko turned back to a human and tried to make it over to Kagome.

“Dear girl tell Taisho this was my pay back for all the years that he took care of me without complaint even though we weren't a great match and I was so childish to him,” Emiko requested.

“You can tell him yourself. You have to live!” Kagome cried tears streaming down her face. The healers had scattered when the fighting had started, leaving just Emiko and Kagome in the cave with a headless corpse. 

“I won't live long enough. I don't have enough strength,” Emiko smiled slightly. “I, at least get to do this for him. He was so good to me for so long,” Emiko said faintly trying to get to the girl so that she could undo the ropes and not leave her helpless. Emiko tried so hard to get to the girl but before she could everything just stopped and there was her soulmate before her telling her that it was okay if she let go. He was waiting for her, and had been for a long time. Emiko smiled as she passed from one life to the next. 

Kagome sobbed hoping that it wouldn't be long till her mate found her and got her out of this place of death.


	21. the rescue

Ryuu spy looked around as they ran, hoping Inu no Taisho hadn't noticed that she had left. She also hoped that Ryuu was still alive, as she had felt two rippling youki, Ryuu had been one of them. She was worried that something happened to her true master. She didn't like Taisho after what had happened with Izayoi. Izayoi had been her best friend and Taisho had just left her like she was garbage. Izayoi had been ridiculed, abandoned, and treated like nothing better then a common whore after she had that things half breed brat. She was almost at the cave when she smelled death and the start of decay. She bolted into the cave to find Ryuu dead, and Kagome was sobbing.

“I will kill you, you BITCH!” the spy screeched at Kagome who was sobbing just stared at her.

“What did I do to you, Yua?” Kagome said still crying and very confused. Yua was her maidservant and had started to become her friend. 

“You have caused the death of Ryuu,” Yua said angry enough that she started losing control of her beast.

“I didn't do anything. How could I when I was tied up?” Kagome asked confused as to why this woman had lost it.

“You mated Taisho. You shouldn't have done that. You should have mated Ryuu so that I would have had a mother as well as my father,” Yua screeched bashing Kagome's head against the alter she was laying on.

Kagome groaned as consciousness tried to leave her again, but she fought against it. She had to stay as alert as possible given that she had one more person trying to kill her. 

Yua was past all reason, she had lost her mother to her fathers mad ravings and now she lost her father to this bitch. She didn't understand why this was happening to her only that she had to hurt someone else. She was going to kill Kagome for stealing away her father.

“I didn't kill your father, Yua. Emiko did just before she died. I can tell you that Emiko's son is coming and he will kill you for what happened to his mother,” Kagome said weakly. She felt like she had been there forever and was starting to feel sick about the whole thing. She should have just stayed in her era. All of a sudden Kagome's reiki flared and purified everything around her causing Yua to scream and run out of the cave with pink fire like reiki running all over her body. 

Taisho looked around still trying to pin point where the flare of aura and youki had come from. The group felt the flare of Kagome's reiki not long after leaving the shiro and then saw the pink flare not that far from their home. Taisho transformed and went in the direction of the pink flare leaving the rest of the group behind. He began to pray that the pink flare was his mate, and that she was okay. He ran harder, as the pink was fading and he had to find her. There was a cave not the far from the shiro.

Taisho slowed and went back to his human form to enter the cave. He frowned looking around. It was furnished the same way a shiro would be, however the smell of decay and burnt flesh was strong. “Kagome?” he called out.

“Taisho? I am back here!” Kagome said starting to feel relieved that he was here and then sick at the smell that finally punched through everything. 

Taisho came around the corner and saw his mate tied to an alter and saw the bodies. He ran to his mate and untied her just as Sesshomaru came in the cave gagging slightly at the smell. Then he looked at the bodies and saw his mother. He howled in pain, as much as his mother annoyed him, he still loved her. He didn't want her to die.

“Taisho, Emiko was here. She tried to save me, by kill Ryuu. He hurt her very badly but she wanted me to tell you that saving me was payback for all the wonderful things you did for her. It was also her apology for being childish with you,” Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

Taisho nodded tears in his eyes for the lose of one so familiar to him and the relief of having his mate back. “Sesshomaru, lets bring her back to the shiro and get her ready for burial,” Taisho commanded his son making Sesshomaru jolt slightly. Sango came over to Sesshomaru and gave him help. She didn't know what to do besides that she knew what he was going through. She would help him bury his mother and grieve. That's all she could do for him, and it made her sad to see someone so strong and seemingly emotionless, at a loss the way Sesshomaru was.

“Sessho, let me help you,” Sango said softly touching his arm, bring his eyes to hers. “You don't have to do this alone. I know what you are going through.” Sesshomaru nodded to his intended, he was glad that his beast picked her.

Taisho picked up Kagome and brought her out of the cave. They all got a breath of fresh air as they headed back to the shiro. “Cherry, if you think that you will be out of my sight again, you have another thing coming,” Taisho growled at her.

Kagome looked at her mate with a quirked eyebrow. “And if you think that you are going to fallow me everywhere you have another thing coming buster!!” Kagome snapped back wanting to be put down so she could walk. Her limbs felt awful from lack of use for just a few hours. “Taisho put me down.”

“No,” Taisho said evenly.

“Fine I will just pee on you,” Kagome said vengefully. 

“Fine but I will go with you,” Taisho said stubbornly.

“No you wont. Sango will for now as shes female,” Kagome said trying to compromise with her mate.

“No, I will go with you or you will wait till we get back to the shiro,” Taisho said digging his heels in.

Kagome threw up her hands and sighed. This was going to be the worst four months of her life. He was already dementedly over protective and now she wasn't allowed to pee by herself? To hell with that. “Inu no Taisho, you will let me pee by myself or I will find subjugation beads and stick them on you!,” Kagome snarled not happy with him.

“Kagome Higurashi, you will not be by yourself as trouble seems to fallow you,” Taisho snapped back.

“I can pee. I won't be that far away,” Kagome pleaded with Taisho. She was not going to give up her privacy because of some male's pride.

“Cherry, if something happens to you again, and you die, I don't know what I would do. I can't go through something like this again. I was so scared for you, I almost killed Inuyasha thinking he was in on this,” Taisho confessed feeling shame at how he treated his son.

“I am just going pee, Taisho, right there,” Kagome pointed to some bushes, “I wont be long and Sango will come with me.”

Sango agreed to go with Kagome and keep her safe. “Kagome are you okay?” Sango asked concerned for her best friend.

“No, I think I might be losing the pups. I have had these strange cramps all day and just wanted to make sure I am not bleeding due to the stress," Kagome said really worried.


	22. the end

Five years later....

Taisho was cuddled up to his mate after a bough of love making so intense that there was no way she didn't know she was loved and wanted. They had gotten all the shards, defeated Naraku, sent Shippo to kitsune school, watch Sesshomaru and Sango grow closer together and get mated. Inuyasha also got mated to one of the hanyos the saved on their adventures. Miroku fell in love with one of the Inuyokai servants that worked at Taisho's shiro.

Kagome had given birth to five healthy pups four months after she was kidnapped. They were pure yokai and so beautiful. Sesshomaru decided that he wanted all of his and his father's pack to live together so the built a huge shiro to house all of them right in between the two shiros. Sango and Kagome didn't like to be parted for long when they were pupped together so it was easier on both males to just live together then listening to their mates making plans to travel in their pupped conditions. Their pack was large now, as Inuyasha stopped being such a jerk once he was mated, and had a pup of his own. They were happy, for the first time in a long time nothing evil was hanging over them.

Kagome stirred pushing her body into her mates, sighing in contentment. The wish had been made and the jewel no longer existed that the rest of the pack was aware of. Taisho and Kagome new that it was still inside of her, where it would stay forever. Kagome was thankful that everything was over and all she had to do now was raise her pups and love her mate.

“Cherry,” Taisho breathed into her ear as he pushed his hard length into her. He wanted her so bad.

Kagome moaned and then suddenly bolted to the bathroom and was thoroughly sick. Taisho fallowed her and rubbed her back with one hand as the other held her hair back as continued to be sick.

“Are you okay, love?” Taisho asked concerned. He hadn't smelled a change in her scent to say that she was pupped.

“I am fine. I think in about three months we will have more pups though,” Kagome said as she finished being sick.

“What? There was no change in your scent,” Taisho said confused.

“I think maybe you missed it this time Taisho. I have been feeling off and more tired the usual. That's all the signs I had last time, also I never did get my period last month,” Kagome said getting up to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Taisho blinked at her, how would he miss it? He had been waiting for it to come, he wanted it to come.

“I have been waiting and sniffing your belly every time, you know,” Taisho finally admitted.

“I know, but I have learned a few tricks and they work pretty well,” Kagome smiled as she allowed her reiki to be released so the scent was as well. Taisho was so happy, more pups. 

“I take it Sango is pupped to?” Taisho asked dryly. 

“Almost at the same time,” Kagome said laughing. The males hadn't been informed that ningen's heat cycles start being at the same time when they live together.

“I love you, Cherry,” Taisho said carrying her back to bed.

“I love you to, Taisho,” Kagome said snuggling in to him more then content to just stay there.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did well and thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me. This is my first fanfic i have allowed anyone else to read. I am not always the most articulate when it comes to typing on the computer. I will try and post as often as I can. I do have three children however and they will always come first. Please be as nice as you can even with the criticisms.
> 
> **********UNDER CONSTRUCTION*******************************************


End file.
